Kiss That Girl
by Hatchen
Summary: Gail and Chloe are in a relationship. Holly is the new forensic pathologist for division 15. Here is a Gail & Chloe mash up with Holly stirring the pot because why not? AU, shifting Pov. [Gail & Chloe] [Gail & Holly]. Supporting Ensemble: Lisa, Luck, Traci, Andy, Frank, Elaine, Dov, Chris, Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss that girl

Chloe & Gail are a couple. Holly is the new forensic pathologist who is new in town. Here is a RB, Chloe & Gail mash-up because why not?

This is a shifting POV,

Gail's POV:

It's Sunday, were on our third antique shop of the day. I forgot what we were here for, but to be honest I'm more interested in the brunch were going to afterward. It's a cool store, the best yet they have costume jewelry worn by Katherine Hepburn and a large Hawaiian shirt section. I am definitely getting one, along with an apron I found that says, "_I turn grills on." _I've got this fantasy of a poolside get together with my family and friends.

_Chloe is running around in a red bikini top her boobs amply on display, she is hard at work freshening people's drinks whilst I stand by the grill minding the Q. My mother arrives with my father and the party is complete, before anyone gets to eat I make a little toast about how grateful I am to share the day with everyone. My mom is beaming, and I look to Frank, he gives me the nod of approval I need to move forward with part two of the plan_.

_I start by thanking Chloe for all the effort she put into helping to plan this event. Then proceed to give the most important speech of my life it's an unscripted little ditty, sweet, and to the point. I produce from the top pocket of my Hawaiian shirt a red velvet box. I won't ask the question directly, I'll just hold it up and say something like will you be my plus one for life? _

And that's it. That is all I need to be happy great love, good people, and good food. Lately, it feels like I'm living this fantasy more and more. At work I have been so distracted, that Frank put me in inventory for the last two weeks. I hardly noticed until one day after work, I went to the Penny and realized that I had lost context of what people were talking about. This made me drink a lot which of course made Chloe fuss over me, and that was extremely nice. I almost blew my plan. Rule one. Never propose drunk just don't do it. Rule two. Do not elope it is selfish. Rule three. Have the ring ready at all times. Afterward, I made myself swear to a code of action should I find myself compromised by the liquor.

"Gail!" Chloe is calling me. I guess it must time to go or she has found something to buy. I find her in the furniture section looking at a ratty red couch. It's a passion color, few people pull it off like she does.

"Hey what do you think of this?"

"The thing looks like Quasimodo's hunchback." I take a sniff of the cushion. "Smells, stringent my guess is piss."

"Yeah, okay I need you to get past that." She grabs my shoulders and forces me to take another look. She is always asking this of me, in bits and pieces, to try to envision things like she does. Secretly, I think it's made me better. One of her hobbies is that she restores furniture, we even turned the garage into a workstation. Well, actually I just bought her a sexy jump suit she really created the space. She calls it her lab.

I look at the couch it's a real fixer upper. "Will it take weeks to finish?"

"Probably."

"Will you spend all your free time ignoring me in the garage?"

"Most likely"

"Chloe, honey…" I start reasoning.

"This is happening." She crosses her arms and gives me a non-negotiable Gail scowl. _When did she learn that?_

"Fine, I will see if they deliver."

Chloe squeals, jumping up and down in delight. I stare at her boobs. She throws herself into my arms, and wraps her legs around my waist. I smile, she _is such a little beast,_ and she kisses me with abandon that I could never initiate. She has an effect on me, and I go with it kissing her whilst imagining the barbecue I hope to plan.

She stops kissing me then looks into my eyes, "you make me very happy Gail Peck." I'm reduced to a stupid grin. _Yep, I would buy the whole front room set if she asked_.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is M. for strong language.

I own nothing except for the spelling errors.

**Holly Pov: Monday Morning**

In high school I fantasized about two things better teeth and becoming a doctor. I wanted to do what nobody in my family had ever done before, and that was to attend college out-of-state. In preparation for my great life: I took copious notes, turned in clean homework assignments, and signed up for advanced placement classes. My parents, who were both schoolteachers, ironically spent very little time helping me with my academics. They were philosophically minded hippies that encouraged my goals, but did not really know how to guide me in achieving them.

When I finally did get into college I relied on my high school study habits to carry me through my undergraduate. I let my habits run on autopilot, while I shed my adolescent image and explored the wonders of cheap beer and college parties. After graduation, instead of taking the summer off I volunteered to work at a hospice, where I tried to quiet the Pandora box of energy that I had released within myself. I was anxious to enter the world, but to obtain the life I dreamed of I had to adhere to the rigid structure of academia. I wanted to be the Christina Yang of my work place, I wanted to save lives and fall in love in a supply closet.

The workload of achieving such great heights consisted of vicious training programs, that required an immense amount of mental energy and left little room for error. I committed myself to my education, all the while ignoring the weight that was beginning to gather around my heart. Medical school was not what I had envisioned it would be; I struggled to keep it together through a bombardment of course work that had me questioning my abilities to perform. By my third year, I knew I was in over my head, but I could not drop out of school because I feared the amount of loans that I would be stuck paying off.

I was slowly losing my shit. I started watching a lot of the travel channel. I researched the cost of a bus ticket to New York City. In the end I handle it like a champion alcoholic and got wildly drunk on the weekends. I slept with men. I slept with women. I almost slept with Lisa, but give the woman a strap-on and she becomes a booty pirate, and my ass is no one's treasure trove.

Although, Lisa and I never worked as a couple the encounter of seeing each other's vaginas brought us closer together. We had a lot in common she was a budding plastic surgeon, and I was about to sign my life away to a residency program. She talked me through my freak outs, and I paid for the coffee she drank during such talks. Then one day like a fairy godmother, she offered to give me a pro-bono breast augmentation, which I saw as my solution for appearing mentally adjusted. She turned my 36A cup into a full C, and has fussed over her work ever since. It was like having an early to mid-life crisis, only instead of buying a BMW or getting a tattoo. I got boobs. When I woke up from the procedure it felt like: I had got ten tattoos, branded by a hot iron, and left to rot in a mammogram machine on it's most pinching setting. Instead of feeling like a new woman, I did not want the people I worked with to know that I had got plastic surgery. So after the initial recovery period, I went through a phase in which I smashed my boobs down with sports bras. I waited until I started my residency, it was only when I was among a new pool of strangers did I finally start wearing more revealing shirts.

My residency was the most extreme mind fuck of all my educational experiences. I felt like Rocky, up against the ropes, with my eyes bruised shut after going twenty rounds. That is when I started to recede into myself answering questions and doing rounds like a pez dispenser of knowledge. I did not date, or show any interest in anything other than my day-to-day task. Gradually, I lost the desire to be around people. Most nights if I was not hanging out with Lisa, I would go home and binge watch Netflix's.

My first alarm is the vitamin string quartet's rendition of Pharrell's _Happy_.

My second alarm is a rooster crowing.

My third alarm sounds like a carnival on acid.

My fourth alarm is a sassy African-American lady saying, "Get your ass up, Mother Fucker."

I sit up, and immediately I am dizzy. I take a moment to orientate myself. Today is Monday. I have to work. My phone beeps, I have a picture message on my phone it's from Lisa, I open it.

It is just a set of boobs.

What an asshole.

This specific rack belongs to the voluptuous blonde from the bar last night that we both tried to hook up with. I had it in the bag, or shall we say the sack? But then I got sloppy and dropped booze down the front of my shirt. I'm still wearing that top, it's soaked in a humid dew of sweat and liquor expelling from my pores. I look around at the clothing scattered across the floor of my living room. I have already worn the majority of my wardrobe at least once over the last few weeks. I find a blue V-neck underneath a sofa cushion, this should do. I change my shirt and slip back into the jeans from yesterday, I rely on the fact that my lab coat makes everything look sharp.

I walk to the bathroom, gaze at myself in the mirror, like Jo March from Little Women, my hair is my one true beauty. I pull it into a ponytail, add a few shots of hair spray... And BAM!...I'm rocking the hair of forensic justice.

There is a pungent smell coming from the sink hmm, funny that has never been an issue before. At first glance the sink looks disheveled. I take an even closer look and realize my entire sink is slightly off kilter. That is when I notice a fresh layer of sealant around the edge of my sink. I touch it, it's still wet. My last memory of the night before was falling asleep on the couch, so this I don't know what to call it... Projecting? Must have happened recently; I continue on with my routine, and apricot scrub last nights make up off my face being careful not to let the water splash the caulking.

Next, I lather on my Old Spice, "Champion," deodorant giving each under arm the attention of twenty swipes. Here is a fun fact on armpit funk. The stuff that makes your armpits smell is the bacteria known as Micrococcus, Propionic-bacterium and Staphylococcus, (yes, that is the stuff that gives you pink eye). Depending on their food of choice, a range of offensive odors can be produced: The sulfur-containing molecules are the worst, giving armpits their characteristic, onion-like smell. I only have time for a body spray shower this morning, so knowing this I make it twenty-five swipes for good measure.

My parents, god bless them, did not take me to the dentist so I grew up both gapped and snaggle toothed. Throughout, my early twenties I could literally stick my tongue through the holes between my front teeth. And now after the removal of my back molars… Adult braces…Headgear...A retainer. My teeth are perfect. But the memory is still there and like Apollo chasing the night away, I check my teeth every morning.

I grab my workbag, phone, keys, the royal blue Urban-ear headphones I ordered special online. I take a gander outside. It's overcast. I have three coats: A long down coat, a short down coat, and a trashy little thing I bought on clearance. It's a half tweed-half pleather, Sherlock Holmes coat that is warmer to look at then it is to wear. I put the Sherlock coat on and step out into the world it's time to get to work.

I'm driving in my little scion XA, which Lisa says looks like a shoehorn. Enjoying an ice coffee with almond milk, and the vitamin string quartet's rendition of "Royal" by Lorde, when I get a phone call.

"Hey, Home-slice." I don't know where she came up with this nickname, but she's been using it for years.

"Boob job," my epitaph for her.

"How is your head," I place my hand over my forehead and even check it in my rearview mirror.

"It's on my shoulders,"

"Good for you," I hear her sipping on what I guess is coffee.

"I left you some water by the couch."

"Didn't see it, but thanks."

"How'd you sleep?" She sounds, concerned but I know that intonation it the one she uses when she is defecting.

"Like a sweaty bear in hibernation." I plug my phone into to the audio of my car, Lisa's voice pours over the speakers.

"You know that spray you use?"

"The bath and body works?"

"No, the rosewater."

"Oh, yeah."

"How much is it?"

"Don't know, you gave it to me."

"Oh, Sorry. I forgot."

"It was a re-gift wasn't it?" I recall thinking it was when she gave it to me for my last birthday.

"It's for Kenly. She really liked it."

"Whose Kenly?"

"I sent you a picture. Pretty nice ones right? Don't worry they're nothing like yours. You got statue of David tits… And you have no recollection of Kenly do you?"

"I do." I say trying to put a face to boobs.

"No, I can tell by your voice. You don't remember."

"All that from my voice. Are you sure you're in the right profession?"

"We dropped you off. She used the restroom?"

My mind is like chalkboard with a complicated equation written on it, and somewhere in there is the sum of what happened last night.

"What did you do to my sink?"

"You didn't hear us? We had sex after you passed out on the couch." I can practically hear the fits pump through the phone.

"LISA!"

"It was not a comfortable experience but I went with it...Kenly insisted that we fix your sink. So we went out and bought caulking tools and she sealed it right up. Hey, how about if I come over after work today and help you with your mattress."

"Did you do something to my mattress?"

"That Ikea bed frame you own with the stupid wooden slats that hold up the mattress, fell apart while we were using it. By the way Kenly's best friend is a yoga instructor. What do you think?"

"You destroyed my sink and violated my bed with…with…"

"The handcuffs, peanut butter, a folding chair…some Shoes. How did you not hear any of that?"

"Lisa! You fucked a stranger in my home!"

"Correction, I fucked a Kenly in your home. And you know what the real problem is? Your room is like frat house dirty."

"I just moved."

"Yeah, whatever."

When I chose to specialize in forensics it was because I was over people. My peers thought I was crazy and they were absolutely right. I was out of touch with reality. Each year when I went home for the holidays the conversation with my parents became more and more filler. They had no idea about me, and I gave them nothing except that I loved my job. I buried my fantasy, and started my fellowship working under a sixty year old man. It was boring. The work of sampling water is boring, but eventually it did offer me the solace I desired.

I pull into my designated parking spot, this is my second week on the job as the division 15, forensic pathologist it is an important sounding title for someone who is essentially a glorified coroner. The day is looking pretty good, I'm almost excited to be here; Toronto is a good place to start a life it's near a body of water… has culture… food trucks.

"Hey, Kenly wants to know where you keep the sugar?"

"She's still in my house!"

"Yeah, you didn't see her this morning?"

"I didn't go in my bedroom. Tell her she has to leave."

"Yeah, I will okay. So do you think you would be down for a double date with her yoga friend?"

"Go fuck yourself Lisa."

"If only I could."


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing except the errors. Chapter M for language.

Pov Chloe

My life is very much like the Disney movie Frozen. I made Gail down load it illegally on the computer until I figured out how to do it myself, and now it is like porn to me. The first part of my life was very much like Anna's, my parents died in a commuting accident so I moved in with Frank my godfather. He was a single man who had no idea how to raise a little girl. His solution was to enroll me in Christian school. Thus the church community became my support system, it helped both of us Frank had a babysitter and I had friends.

When I was eighteen I met a boy at a conference and by the end of the day we were finishing each other's sentences. Our courtship was much like the number four song on the Frozen soundtrack. It's a song that chronicles the romance between princess Anna and a foreign prince, who is fifteenth-in-line for his crown. They sing a two-minute and five second ballad, after which Anna realizes, that _Love-is-an-open-door_. She agrees to marry the prince, the story grossly mirrors the pace of my courtship with Dov Epstein whom I actually did marry. The conference was conveniently hosted in Las Vegas, I understand ironic right? A christian conference in sin city. However, a large part of Nevada's revenue comes from the convention industry, last year they hosted forty million people at conferences, and some of them were church goers like myself.

In Frozen, the prince manipulates Anna in order to gain access to her kingdom, I firmly believe the kingdom is a metaphor for virginity. I married a boy, who deceived me into thinking he was a Christian so he could get in my pants. The surname Epstein should have been a large clue, but I was young and to be completely honest part of me wanted to experience sex for the first time. I left Mr. Epstein, and have since kept my Mrs. Epstein status a secret from everyone in my life. For a long time I avoided getting involved in relationships, until one day Frank came to and said, that he accepted me and my homosexuality. I did not bother to correct him.

My story parts ways with the tale of Frozen when I get to the part about Gail, who is obviously Elsa. However, Elsa and Anna cannot have sex because they are sisters and that would be gross. It was Frank and Elaine's idea to set us up on a blind date, at the time Gail had no idea that I was woman so that was a surprise. She turned positively translucent when I walked up to the table and introduced myself as her date. She excused herself to the restroom and called her mother, but poor Gail, forgot the restroom was not off-limits to me. I followed her in and told her that I had no expectations for the evening, and to just have dinner with me. We ate food together, that is how it began between us although, the story of our love is more comparable to Beauty and the Beast. Now all I need in this life to be happy is to find that fucker, Dov Epstein and get an annulment.

My phone rings I pick it up.

"Price,"

"Where are my lab results?" It's Traci.

"Don't know just got here. Did you know about the new girl?"

"Nope, but I need you to stay until they're ready."

"Sure thing Traci. Hey are you going to play this season?"

"Yeah, Steve's onboard to watch Leo during practice." I look over at the new doctor, she catches me staring at her and gives me a dirty look.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll call you when I have something." I hang up the phone.

"Hi, You must be Dr. Stewart?" I say reading the label off her Lab coat. "I'm officer Price." I extend my hand out, she just looks at it.

"Sorry. Gloves." She holds up her hands.

"I'm here for the samples."

"Which ones?"

"The water ones."

"Oh, yeah. Duh. Those aren't ready."

"Do you know how long they are going to take?"

"No." She sits down in front of her computer and begins to type. I pick up a science journal and start reading but it's not very interesting.

"Wow, you're really tall for a woman," Gail is constantly telling me I am not the best conversation starter.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she says not looking up from her computer.

"I am going to just come right out and say it…you look like princess Jasmine.

"Thank you."

"You play sports?"

"I'm good at..." She hesitates… "Actually, I don't play sports."

"That's too bad the girls at fifteen are trying to start a community softball team. It would be nice to have someone from forensics."

" Quick question?" She stops handling the mouse.

"Ask me anything."

"Are you going to talk? I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a dick I'm just doing something right here."

"Sorry, it's just these articles are so boring."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, guess what." She points to the journal I'm holding, "I wrote that."

I can feel my face turning red as I flip back to the title page of the article. "Oh god, I am so sorry..."

Suddenly everything in the room comes to a stand still, she gets this real serious look on her face.

"I just love science so much…" She drops her head in her hands.

"I'm an idiot don't listen to me!"

She picks up her head and sneers at me. "Psych!" She yells, "I'm just joshing you. Your right, those are totally boring." I just stare at her as she laughs at me.

My phones rings, thank god, I pick it up.

"Hey girl…" The voice on the other end cuts me off before I can respond, "I need an S.O.S."

"Fuck Kenly, Really? I'm working. Text me the address." I hang up the phone and look at Doctor Stewart whose stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, that was my friend she'll just keep calling if I don't pick up" My phone vibrates with a text messages.

"Her names Kenly?"

"Yeah, she hooked up with a random last night and now she's stranded. Do you mind if I look up the address on your computer?" I walk over to Dr. Stewart's desk, and manage to see the screen before she clicks out of it. She was playing solitaire.

She picks up a pen and scribbles something on a bright pink post-it note. "Here you go." I look at the address on the note and then back at her.

"Really?"

"She just spent the night to sober up."

"You left her stranded!"

"I didn't even know she was there okay."

"Yeah, whatever. I get it. You hate people. But you don't have to sit here and lie!"

"I not lying. I fell asleep and when..."

"Kenly, is a human being with feelings."

"LOOK! Just go pick her up!" She reaches in her pocket and pulls out some crumbled up money.

"Buy her some breakfast."

"That is like the most guilty thing ever," I sneer.

As I am leaving I hear the doctor muttering something about a broken sink. What a nut job.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, chapter is rated M for language.

Gail Pov.

According to Wikipedia there is no cure for the common cold, but the symptoms can be treated. It is the most frequent infectious disease in humans with the average adult getting two to three colds a year and the average child getting between six and twelve. These infections have been with humanity since antiquity. I believe that a great love is like the common cold once you catch it; it never leaves your body. For example my high school sweet heart took me to Starbucks and suggested I try a caramel latte and that is how I discovered my caffeinated beverage of choice.

A great love is like fine wine it only gets better with age.

A great love feels like you're an extra in the movie the notebook.

A great love makes the mundane go by so much faster.

Tonight, is my first day back on patrol I'm working an overnight, and since I have the morning off I have decided to try to get Cronuts. I am currently standing in line waiting for the bakery to open. A Cronut, it is hybrid croissant-donut. I researched them online while I was working inventory there is only one bakery in the area that makes them and they sell out by ten.

I have my ear buds on and I'm listening to _wake up_, by Arcade Fire while daydreaming as per-usual about my Chloe plans. The song comes to an end and there is a few seconds of interim silence as the next song on my phone loads. That is when I hear a familiar voice through my ear buds and look over to see Jane Luck talking on her phone. I pull my hoodie over my head and casually turn around so my back is facing her, as I do this the person behind me waves at me.

"Hi," I give her a tight-lipped smile.

"Hey there." She fixes a few mismatched buttons on her blazer. "So is that coffee your drinking?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Is it fresh?"

"It's Costa Rican. French pressed."

"Do you pre-grind?"

"Never."

"I know this is an intimate request…but can I have a sip?"

"Absolutely Not."

"Aww come on," She begs. She is wearing a pair of heavy black sunglasses, black work slacks, and ruffled cream top, with pink rainbow sandals.

"Think about it this way," I tell her, "If I were you, and you were me, would you give me a sip of your coffee?"

She takes a moment to ponder then answers "A large part of hell would have to freeze over before I gave you my coffee."

"Exactly," I say taking a sip from my tumbler.

"I will give you all the money I have in my pocket if you give me your coffee."

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cluster of money, receipts, used toothpicks...gross. She does not bothering looking at the pile but I do and I see a hundred dollars mixed in her mêlée of crap. Knowing I can get another cup of coffee when the bakery opens I take one last sip and make the exchange with her.

"I want my tumbler back when you're finished."

She takes a large chug, "Wow this is good. You drink this quality everyday?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend makes it for me."

"I sort of got the feeling you were family. I'm Lisa."

"Gail," I shake her extended hand.

"By family I meant gay."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Cheers," Lisa smiles at me then pulls her phone out of her blazer and makes a call. "Hey home slice," she addresses the person on the other line.

The line starts to move I see Luck still chatting on her phone. Her voice is loud and cuts through the crowd polluting the air with her conversation. I turn back to Lisa who gives me dirty look that says to stop eaves dropping on her call. I turn my music back up, feeling like the jelly in a Pb and j, of awkward phone conversations.

"I told you to stop calling…BECAUSE IT'S OVER! Luck shouts. The people around her begin to shuffle uncomfortably, and someone passively tells her to get off the phone but she remains oblivious to them. I know instigating anything with Luck will only further agitate her so I opt to avoid her and by default invade Lisa's personal space. I hear her talking to someone about fucking on a broken Ikea mattress, it is equally uncomfortable, I shuffle forward relieved for any movement in the line.

I don't care… TAKE A FUCKING BUS!" Luck yells as she hangs up on the person she is talking to, the people around her began to applaud. She looks at them and spots me in the crowd. _Fuck._

"Gail, you pussy foot little bastard. Have you been here the entire time?" She calls through the people between us.

"Hey Luck, Nice morning isn't it?" I say keeping my voice neutral.

"You're not working today."

"I'm on patrol tonight," I tell her.

"Sorry about that," Luck indicates to her phone, "It's just this chick I used to fuck. She's driving me crazy."

"You do know Kenly is on the roster this season?"

"Kenly? As in D cup Kenly?" Lisa says indicating her boob size with exaggerated cupped hands, Luck looks at her hands and nods

"The very one," She gives her a suspicious look, "How do you know Kenly?"

"Oh well…" Lisa pauses, "we both played together."

"Softball?" I ask.

"The most lesbian kind" The line moves further up and Luck who arrives at the front before us puts in her order with the cashier.

"Lisa, if you want to keep that tumbler then you should come play for the team we're short players this season." Lisa looks over to Luck and then back to me "Kenly, is really playing on your team?"

"She has been for years now."

"Okay I'm in."

"Awesome, and if you know anyone else who plays bring them to practice." I exchange numbers with Lisa then look over at Luck whose eating a Cronut with pink frosting, that she has managed to get all over her mouth. She licks the frosting off her fingers and throws away the wrapper then starts eating a second one with blue frosting. I take step forward in the line "How do you know her," Lisa asks.

"We went through the police academy together."

Finally, it is my turn to order, there is a little man at the cashier station who barks at me in a serrated accent that I barely understand. I order two pink Cronuts one for me and one for Chloe, but he just shakes his head and points. My eye line follows the direction of his finger to the empty bake case as he screams impatiently for me to put my order in.

"Hey Gail, you want the other half of this." Luck offers me her Cronut.

"Aww thanks," as I reach for it she stuffs the entire thing in her mouth.

"Looks, like your shit out of Luck," She says with a full mouth that is blue from the frosting

"I know it's like pot calling the kettle black, but she seems like a real turd." I nod in agreement then look back at Lisa, "Still want to join the team?"

* * *

After leaving the bakery I run a few errands, shower, and take a small nap in preparation for my late night. I'm having lunch with my mother today; I am going to ask for my grandmother's engagement ring so I can move forward with my proposal plans. My family does not mess around with marriage we take it Windsor serious and once the deed is done divorce is not an option. There is an unspoken Peck rule, you can be a giant slut and sleep with whom ever but only bring home the keeper. Chloe is the first person my mother and I have ever agreed upon: she comes from a good cop family, she is a cop, and she enjoys cop functions.

I head to my mother's office around two o'clock and wait for her to be ready for our lunch date. I have already gone ahead and made reservations at a nice Mexican restaurant so she does not have to deal with more than leaving her office. I knock on her office door, and can hear through the hardwood that she is talking to someone on speakerphone. I ask the receptionist to buzz her office but does not respond.

I wait a full hour and a half before she finally opens the door to her office.

"Mom." I stop her from completely walking right by me.

"Gail! Your still here?" I look at her like she is crazy. "Yeah, we had lunch plans that you ignored for the last hour." My mother frowns and pats my shoulder.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry, I had a conferenence call. I figured you would have tired of waiting and left." I look at her baffled about how she came to that assumption.

"No, actually Mom we had a date and I tend to keep the plans I make. I wanted to talk to you about something, it's important."

She looks at her watch and then at me, "you got ten minutes," I stand up and follow her into her office closing the door behind me.

She sits down behind her desk and tucks her chair forward, I feel very heated, I really wanted to ask her on my terms in a Mexican restaurant over tequila shots and chips.

"Mom, I want grandma's engagement ring so I can propose to Chloe."

My mom stands up, walks around the side of her desk, and pulls me into a hug. It is a moment I have waited to have and I inwardly forgive her for missing lunch. She's not hugger and neither am I, which is why when we do hug it always feels kind of strange. She pulls away and starts talking about whether I have asked Frank for his permission, I tell her that I wanted to speak with her first and she glows happy with my decision.

"Gail honey, I am so glad that you are planning a future with Chloe. She's a good person but that said I cannot give you the ring." I'm shocked but she continues to speak, "I wished you had asked for it first but my dear girl Steve has already asked for it so he can propose to Traci." When I hear this I feel my resolve crumple and I bury my head into my hands.

"Thanks mother, you have been a real help today."

"Gail don't allow this setback to stop you from achieving the things you want. Your getting married, I'm proud of you."

"I'm just incredibly disappointed right now okay."

"How about shopping for a ring together," she offers it's a nice sentiment but it is not what I wanted for myself.

"I found an extra person to play on the team today," I tell her as I gather my purse to leave.

"Honey, I think you should try out for captain this year, a leadership position will help to improve your initiative." When she says this it makes the hugs we exchanged earlier feel irrelevant. I have no wish to try out for captain I just wanted my grandmother's ring.

"Thanks my mom," I feign a smile and she shoots me two thumbs up.

"Keep up the good work Gail."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter has M for strong language. Posted two chapters in this update if none of this made any sense be sure to read chapter 4.

Holly Pov: Later that evening.

I am three drinks into my six-pack of the American swill water know as bud light with lime, while watching Antony Bourdain's cook's tour when a flash of blue and red lights illuminates through my blinds heralding the arrival of the Toronto P.D. I sit up and stuff the beer cans under a cushion like a delinquent then I stop myself. I got nothing to hide. Be cool, it's just the cops. I reach in my purse for a piece of cinnamon gum. There is a solid knock on the door followed by several rings of the doorbell. I hate doorbell abusers it is a sign lack of control that can always be connected to early childhood trauma I learned this from doctor Jen on couples therapy.

I take a few centering Ujjayi breaths and open the door.

"Hi," I give the lady cop a winner smile.

"Hi, You must be Holly Stewart," she makes a fake gun with her fingers and points at me.

I automatically hold up my arms in the air like a bank robber, "looks like you got me! How the hell do you know my name?"

"I pulled your plates."

"Oh…I called about the noise not my car."

"No, offense Ma'am but you are aware that's a cop bar next door?"

"I'm not a Ma'am," I correct.

"Sorry, Mrs? Miss? How about Marm?" she says rolling her eyes.

" Officer Peck is it?" I read the inscription over her pocket.

"Yu-p," she pops.

"Peck, sounds like a chicken."

"It's Scottish Alright, just leave it alone," she snaps.

"There was a time when you weren't an officer right? I mean you were a trainee once right?" She glares at me like my words are causing her brain physical pain.

"Well, you see Officer, I was a trainee as well fifteen years to be exact. And now I'm a doctor." I offer encouragingly.

"Are you done?" She steps into my house, which I cannot say is the most legal thing I have seen a cop do."

"Yes," I take a step back and suddenly I'm very conscious of the frazzled state of my hair.

"Sounds like some bad senioritis," She grabs her utility belt it reminds me of a guy fixing his junk. "It's when you're in school and you're dying to graduate but you still have one more year senior-ritis, get it?"

"Ah, yeah." I cross my arms over the front of my chest and step in front of her so we are face to face. She has cold eyes that are accented by gravely porcelain skin. I resist the urge to ask her if she sparkles in the sun. It catches me off guard when after staring into my apartment she asks if I am on drugs.

"What… No?" I look around my living room trying to gauge where she garnered such an assumption. And it occurs to me she thinks I called the cops because I'm some sort of eccentric drug person.

"I moved here because it was cheap. I have lots and lots of loans to payoff!" I yell defending my living room of beer cans and laundry.

"You have a small sympathetic face. It has everyone's sympathy," she says shortly.

"It's the truth!" I look down at my for-arms they have started to rash. My body physically rejects jackassery.

"Hey listen," she steps inches from my face and I stop breathing in hopes she does not smell the beer.

"That cop bar it's a room full of detectives and officers who just want to let off some steam. To be quit honest I'm probably going to join them tomorrow so yeah," She exits my apartment and I'm stunned that she's leaving.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call the cops again and maybe I'll get one willing to do their job," I yell after her.

"Preaching to the choir lady."

"You're why women earn 75 cents to a dollar!"

"Please, keep talking I always yawn when I'm interested." She fishes out her keys from her pocket.

"I have come across rotting bodies less offensive than you!"

"Have a good night Stewart. I never forget a face but in your case I'll make an exception." She slams the door to her car and takes off into the evening.

FUCK! I scream slamming my front door I can feel the energy coursing through my body it is a mix of booze and Liza Minnelli rage. I sit down on my couch and pick up one of my shoes and hurl it at the door. I stare at my beer it enrages me but it is also the thing that will probably calm my nerves so I twist off the top and pound it back. I pick up the phone and call Lisa, she answers on the first ring.

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened to me."

"What do you call a sheep with no legs…"

"Lisa, can I just talk to you?"

"A cloud!" She cracks herself up.

"So I just had the strangest encounter with the police."

"That is funny because had a strange encounter with two polices today. The first invited me to play softball and the second one I think may have fucked Kenly before me."

"Yeah, while the one I just spoke to was awful."

"Really that sucks. The first one I talked to was really cool and gave me her coffee. The other one was a total bitch face killer. Hey did you hear what happened to the blond hockey team?"

"No."

They drowned during spring training."

"Very funny," I roll my eyes.

"What are your thoughts on softball?"

"Just to be clear is this another joke or are you really asking?"

"I'm really asking this time."

"Oh, well your like the second person to ask me about softball today."

"Do you think you could suffer through just a few practices with me."

"Why do you want to play softball?"

"Because I think that cop who fucked Kenly might be playing on the same team as her."

"Are we talking about lesbianism or sport teams?"

"I think this softball team has both."

"Why do you even care? I thought you told me Kenly was just a one nighter."

"She is...but I don't know. Fucking, Kenly is like trying to drink a glass of water with your hands. You get what I am saying?"

"I really don't."

"Please, just come with to a few practices I'll pay you."

"I don't need your money."

"Bullshit, everyone needs money. Come on don't make me beg."

"Fine, but just so you know I hate this shit."

"Why did the duck get arrested?"

"Alright enough with the jokes already!"

"Because it was selling QUACK!"

"Did I mention the cop I talked to thought I was on drugs?"

"What was her name?"

"Peck."

"The bitch face one I spoke to was named Luck. What is with their names?"

"I know it is like they were named after lucky charm marshmallows." I take a sip of my beer. "Alright, if were going to play softball then your paying for my glove."

"Is this like a bisexual thing?"

"No, it's a softball thing," I take another sip of my beer and proceed to narrate the rest of Antony Bourdain over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gail Pov.**

"You got to grab the bull by the horns."

"If you don't make dust, you eat dust."

"You can't cross the seas by merely staring into water."

"If opportunity doesn't knock build a door."

"ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME PECK!"

"Yes sir," I stand up knocking the chair out from beneath me, Andy McNally sneers and gives me a thumbs up as I turn to pick it up.

"Sit back down we're not finished here." I respond to Frank the same way I do to my mother by withdrawing into a senseless clumsy version of myself.

"I think what Frank is trying to say is that he's concerned for you," McNally puts her arm around me, "We all are."

"What I am trying to tell her is…," Frank shuffles the papers on his desk and looks at the both of us.

"A man who has to be convinced to act before he acts, is not a man of action. You must act as you breathe, not breathe how you act."

"Wow sir." McNally looks like she is going to cry.

"What she said," I say pointing to McNally.

"Do you even know what the hell this is about Peck?" The man could be talking about boiling water and I would not know what he was talking about.

"I KNOW!" McNally raises her hand.

"Is this about work sir?" I ask.

"Damn it Peck of course it is about work and what else?" Andy's shoots her hand up again.

"Is it because I did inventory?" I have no idea why he would be mad at that I did a great job organizing the crack from the heroin.

Frank glares at us,"we need a new training officer and it's between you two and that fucktard Diaz who is an absolute NO."

"I think you should pick me sir," Andy says adjusting her uniform tie.

"Why is that McNally?" Frank asks.

"Because I'm the best person for the job," she raises her arms in the air like she has just scored a goal.

"And If I give you a rookie to train how do I know he is not going to end up shooting himself?"

"Because he won't sir," she says confidently.

"And why won't he?"

"Because I'll tell him not to?" She says less sure of herself.

Frank shakes his head and turns his focus on me. "What about you Peck? Want to train a rookie? No wait, you're probably thinking of ways to get back into inventory."

"No Sir," I answer quietly.

"I have one candidate who is all action and no tact," he says to McNally, "and one with the right spunk but no gumption. What the hell should I do about it?"

Andy raises her our hand. I elbow her in the ribs. She picks an eraser off Franks desk and pegs it at me. It beams me in the face and bounces underneath Frank's desk.

"If that eraser was a gun I would be dead."

"You could make Gail clean out all the squad cars. You know what they say hard work builds character."

"You can give McNally extra paperwork to quiet her mind."

"You can make Gail bring breakfast so she can work on her manners."

"You can have McNally speak to schools for career day, maybe she'll choose a new one."

"Alright enough! Andy, I need to see you temper your impulses. Gail you need to want something in life other than food. Do you both understand me?"

" Yes sir," we both answer.

"Now get out of my office both of you." Andy and I scramble out of our chairs we reach for the door at the same time, I stop and smile.

"After you princess."

"No, please after you," she holds out her arm in front of me. I grab her arm and send her through the front door shutting it behind her.

"Gail," She pounds. I lock the door, "Gail what the hell!"

"Sorry, McNally it's time for the adult to converse," I say while twisting the blinds on the windows shut.

"Frank, can I speak to you off the record."

Frank crosses his arms in front of his chest. "See Peck you do have initiative. I just wished you would focus it in the right capacity."

"I would like permission to marry Chloe." I blurt out.

"Off the record Peck?" He crosses his arms over his chest, "Absolutely not."

"Excuse me sir," I feel my heart flutter.

"You heard me Peck, NO-FUCKING-WAY."

"But sir I thought you were supportive of us?" I am truly confused after all he was the one who set us up in the first place.

"I was very supportive of you when I thought the apple didn't fall far from the Peck-tree."

"It didn't sir, it hasn't. I'm very serious about your daughter"

"And she is serious about you but..."

"What?"

"She loves you and you love her the idea of marriage between you is logical."

"Yes, yes…" I will him forward, he senses my anxiety and slows down until I am aware of nothing in the world except his lips forming words.

"Marriage is a great idea Peck, but every good idea sooner or later degenerates into hard work."

He walks around his desk and hands me a manila folder "Now, be a good little Peck-shit and drop this off at the lab for me."

* * *

I leave his office fuming. When I want a Cronut I wake up. When I want a couch I buy it. When I want to... _I open the manila folder and see string in a zip lock baggy. I pull the string out crumple it into a tight knot, and stick it back in the folder..._ When I want to tamper with evidence, I tamper with it. I am sealing the folder back up when I see the one person who could make my life better.

"Steve!" He sees me pulls out his cellphone and starts talking. "Steve! I know your not talking to anyone," I hurry down the hall to catch up to him.

"My dear sister what can I do for you?" He says putting his cellphone back in his coat pocket.

"You got grandma's engagement ring."

"Yeah, I got that like last year."

"And you still haven't put it to use?"

"I was unaware it came with an expiration date."

"Steve, please I want it."

"That's a no can do."

"Please, I'll do your paper work for all of time."

"I don't have paper work."

"How do you not have paperwork?"

"I fuckin don't."

"Is that like a guns and gangs things?"

"No."

"What can I do to get that ring from you?"

"Nothing. I don't have it anymore," he shoves his hands in his pockets

"What did you do?"

"I stuck it in the side pocket of Traci's purse because I wanted to be nonchalant about proposing."

"And she never found it?"

"The next time we went out she had a different purse."

"And you just never proposed?"

"I'm waiting for her to use that one again because she gets paranoid when I go near her purse closet. She's like a hoarder. Trust me Gail your better off going to the mall."

"Hey quick question. Do you think I am lazy?"

"Tell me something Gail, is the pope catholic?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Is mount Everest, a tall fucking mountain?"

"Last I checked."

"Are hockey players mostly white?"

"Mostly."

"Did the Aztecs make good calendars?"

"Okay, Okay… I need to get to the this to the lab," I smack him with the folder.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning Gross stuff in this chapter. There is one bad word but if you have read this far then I feel you can take it.

Holly Pov.

I'm having lunch when the computer beeps causing me to knock over my Diet Dr. Pepper, it spills all over my updated report on the water I sampled a few days ago. I'm going to have to reprint all thirty-two pages. DAMN, _I guess_ _the no food in the lab rule was really a thing._ I go to the lavatory to retrieve some paper towels and while there I notice a stain on my lab coat. I turn the warm water on and angle myself awkwardly between the basin of the sink and the faucet head. The end result is a large water stain down the front of my coat. Before going back work I check my teeth because that is something I cannot leave a bathroom without doing. I spy some sandwich bits between my teeth and pluck a strand of my hair to use as dental floss. Afterward, I stop by the vending machine to buy a new drink, but I also want a bag of skittles so I find my intern and get change for a dollar. I'm halfway to the lab when I realize I forgot the paper towels I was suppose to get and go back to the women's restroom. I decide since I'm there I should pee. I choose the last stall because I'm self-conscious about people hearing me and that is when I nearly die choking on the floater someone left in the toilet. I'm a pathologist so I'm positive that I could identify the doer of this poop but instead I flush it and escape the bathroom once again forgetting the paper towels.

The laboratory where I work has white counters accented with chrome fixtures and central air conditioning that keeps the room feeling crisp. My only complaint about the workspace would be the floor to ceiling windows that make me feel like big brother is watching. My cousin in the Army told me that when he did not have much to do at work he made himself look busy by walking around real fast and looking pisst off all the time. Ottawa had been a shit show in comparison to Toronto, I don't know if it was something in the air but the people there kill the hell out of each other. I thought Toronto would be worse but the town is full of hipsters and the ambitious working class who prefer killer bistros to actual murder. I see the cop from the other day sitting at my desk doing circles in my rolling chair. I clear my voice to get her attention, she realizes who I am and jumps out of my chair.

"I was just keeping it warm," she says Frisbee throwing a manila folder at me, I duck out-of-the-way on instinct.

"It's good to see you again. It's Peck right? Couldn't forget a name like that."

"Is it because it derives from a great and noble Scottish family?"

"It's because it reminds me of a rooster, and then I think about all the chickens a rooster has to knock up to make Easter happen…And it's a lot.

"Wow, I thought my job was boring. By the way I used some of your paper towels to clean up that soda."

I look around the stark room, "where did you find those?"

"Below the sink there's a ton of cleaning supplies." I walk around to the sink and open the cabinet. She is not kidding there is a huge gift basket of disinfectants with a card attached to it, welcoming me to the staff.

"Wow, I clearly have not discovered the entirety of this space."

"Your very astute," she says as she clears her throat, "can't wait to see you in action."

"What's this?" I pick the manila folder off the floor.

"The incredibly bright red word splayed across the front says, evidence. So I don't know maybe it's a severed head." She pulls her collar "Is it hot in here?" I open the folder inside there is a piece of knotted string and an empty baggy. I put on a pair of latex gloves and start working out the knot, "You can leave now."

"It's totally hot in here," She says pressing all the buttons on the air quality control panel.

"You should try hitting it I bet that works for you… and the cavemen," I joke as she mutters obscenities at the thermostat.

"I have must say," she clears her throat, "you're quite the shrew this morning. You must have a healthy diet of baby tears." She unbuttons her collar.

"And you must have a diet of beta carotene."

"Beta what?" She pulls off her uniform tie.

"Beta carotene…Carrots. Look at your hands." She glances down at her hands then goes to the sink, and tries to wash off the rust red color that is staining her skin. When she turns around I see that the lid of her right eye has started to swell, "are you okay?"

She nods her head yes, and clears her throat again. "I think caught something…" she smacks herself in the chest with her fist. I walk over to her and put my hand on her back. "Is there anything I can do?" She unbutton the rest of her shirt and I see that her skin is covered in red blotches. I look around the room trying to recalculate all the things she has come in contact with my first guess is the cleaning product.

"Did you accidentally ingest any of this?" I point to the gift basket. "I'm calling poison control," I start dialing out on my work phone when I see a large bite in my sandwich.

"You ate my lunch!"

"I'm not…" she breathes, "…allergic…" She mouths the words, _to peanut butter._

"PECK! That was not peanut butter that was Almond butter!" Her eyes widen she looks like she is going to faint.

"You must have some sort of medication?" She reaches into her pocket and hands me her keys.

"LET's GO!" I force her onto the rolling gurney I use to collect my dead patients, and take her out the side entrance of the building that leads directly to our specialized vehicles.

I can't believe you ate my lunch!" I can see her chest tightening and her neck seizing as her airways begin to close.

"Stay calm and focus on your breathing." Fortunately, she has parked in the handicap zone so I do not have far to run. The first place I check is the glove compartment it's locked. I fumble through each key on her key chain until I find the right one but when I get it open, it's empty. I jump out of the car and run around to the trunk where I find a black bag with a first aid kit and red epinephrine kit.

An interesting fact about almonds, they are the second most common food allergy leading to a fatal reaction after peanuts. Most people clump them together as nut allergies but peanuts are categorized as legumes because they grow underground. People with allergies to legumes are often allergic to peas, soybeans, and lentils; People with tree nut allergies can eat peanuts but should avoid almonds, cashews, pecans, and coconuts. I grab the black bag and run back to find Peck, pasted out on the gurney. I ready the Epi-pen, pull down her pants and distribute the shot in her quadriceps. Most people think the epicene should go directly to the heart thank you, _"Pulp Fiction,"_ but in the case of allergic reactions it needs to be distributed into a fleshy muscle most effectively the thigh. I place my hand over her chest and feel the rapid palpitations of her heart a side effect of an adrenaline injection.

"I know there's a girl who probably loves you for the way you smile and maybe even for the way you dress," I lean down, "I'm sorry this happened to you." I watch as the tension in her neck starts to subside I wrap an arm around her torso and make circles on her back until her breathing returns to normal. Her eyes flutter open and she wakes up gulping for air,

"I hope now you know never eat another women's sandwich."

"Thanks," she squeezes my hand.

"You look like a killer tomato." I go through her first aid kit and find some hydrocortisone and ice pack for the swelling. I pop the ice packet and shake it up so the chemicals can mix then place it over her swollen eye,

"Fifteen minutes left and on the right side."

"That's funny I'm also allergic to tomatoes as well," she sits up dazed, "I'm nauseous."

"It's the effect of the drug you can expect to feel ill for the rest of the day. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine," she hobbles to her feet.

"You look sick."

"For what its' worth I have not had almonds since I was a child so thanks doctor that sandwich was enlightening," she pauses, "Dr. Stewart…"

"My name is Holly."

"Mine's Gail... thanks for saving my life."

"Yeah no, worries."

"Holly, I think I'm going to be sick again." It happens in seconds, chunks of heated vomit spray all over my shoes, glasses, my coat. She destroys me with her essence.

* * *

"Gail Elaine Peck what were you thinking you could have killed yourself!" Officer Price says for what has to be the thousandth. After throwing up on me Gail threw up eight more times so I brought her to the emergency room where she is now in bed hooked up to fluids.

She frowns at me, "Dr. Stewart where are your shoes?" I look at my bare feet they're cold.

"Holly, this is my girlfriend Chloe, Chloe this is Holly Stewart, her almond sandwich almost killed me but then like Jesus she brought me back. " Chloe throws her body across the top of Gail's and begins to kiss all her red swollen parts.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She kisses her eyes, "this…" she kisses her cheeks and forehead, "happened to you…" She puts a last kiss on her lips and it turns into something less innocent. I hate PDA, so I send Lisa a text to hurry up and get here.

"I didn't even know they made almond butter." Gail says enjoying all the attention.

"Why were you sharing lunch?" Chloe asks me suspiciously.

"We weren't she ate my lunch while I was in the bathroom."

Chloe turns her attention back to Gail and the next few minutes are full of "honey this… and pookie that," couple language that makes me cringe on the inside.

Lisa says I am a late bloomer and it's true because at the age of thirty-four I'm still in my relationship bud. In the past I kept myself busy with a rotation of friends that I slept with but I left those arrangements when I moved to Toronto. The closest I have been to getting laid since the move was the night I tried to hook up with Kenly. I look at Gail and Chloe it's like an invisible barrier is bubbled around them. They look good together Gail is gorgeous in a fuck me sideways sort of way and Chloe is well cute... Actually no, she's got fake red hair that does not match her complexion and a frail build that looks boney and un-huggable.

In the end I decide that I don't know what it is about this couple that greases their wheels, maybe Chloe is like an alpha top and Gail is into being dominated who knows?

The question remains a mystery as pick up my keys and leave the hospital room. I walk barefoot down the hall in the gown that a nurse gave me since my clothes were destroyed by Gail's vomit. I'm comfortably mooning everyone as I walk to my car when Lisa calls me,

"Hey girl, I'm at your apartment I can't find any clean clothes to bring you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm on my way home now. By the way…I met Peck.

"Oh really?"

"She's the one who got sick at my work."

"Isn't she the coolest?"

"She's pretty cool."

"Even though she threw up in your hair?"

"And on my glasses."

"Gross."

Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you throw away the almond butter in the fridge."

"Can I eat it?"

"Sure. Hey do you think Peck is a bottom or a top?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"She's boo-d up with a squirrel."

"Gross."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story I appreciate it. I also appreciate those of you who are reading as anonymous guest thank you very much for your time. I will be updating two more times this week because chapter nine and ten cover the same event from different points of view. ****I am very excited for the next two chapters I have been working for awhile to write us to this point. ****I have this story outlined on an actual notebook with the instructions for my girlfriend to post it should I fall into a coma and get tv amnesia. By the way if you cannot handle the fuckery that is bad grammar I am constantly re-editing older chapters because my real job makes editing fun…**

**Please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Warning this chapter is rated M for mature sexual content and language.**

**Gail POV**

When my grandfather passed away he left two million dollars to my grandmother but shortly afterward she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. My mother and her brothers Timbrooke and Eurston formed an executive board and wrote a charter that turned the Peck family into the name it is today. Although we are known primary for our work in law enforcement the older Pecks have accrued money in private investments and real estate. The money is something that I have never been directly involved with because there are bylaws in place that only make it accessible if it is in the best interest of the Peck family. For example my college tuition did not count as interest in the Peck family however all my expenses upon joining the police academy were covered.

When I joined the police academy my godfather Timbrooke Ford Peck, gave me an early birthday present in the form of a small bungalow house located just fifteen minutes outside the city. He informed me the place was free until I was financially stable enough to start paying rent, that was three years ago and I still have not paid rent. Instead I became a master of avoiding the situation which was not hard to do since my Uncle Timbrooke is barely present in my life, but when he is around he lavishes me with expensive gifts, hence the house. My mother is aware of it and though she would never enter such an agreement with a family member she says that the financial stipulations of my living situation are between me and my god-father.

I asked Chloe to move in with me six months after we started dating, in the beginning I struggled with the concept of sharing my stuff. My heart was fully open to the idea of us living together, but I was not prepared for the daily fights we would have over the space. She wanted to renovate the entire house and I wanted to just leave things as they were she eventually steamed rolled over my arguments and began working on the garage. At first I gave my input but after listening to my thoughts Chloe moved forward with whatever plans she already had. I stopped fighting her on the changes to the house, I stopped offering suggestions, and when her projecting became too expensive I started sponsoring her endeavors. Now thanks to Chloe our house has: crisp white walls, white cabinetry, stainless steel fixtures, exposed brick in the living room and bedroom, and hard wood flooring. If my uncle Timbrooke found out he would probably hire Chloe to work on some of his other renovations then put the house up for sale. I do a good job at keeping him informed by sending him a detailed email of my life every four to six months so he is updated enough to feel like he doesn't need to drop in on me.

Currently, I am at home recovering from yesterday's tramatic events my face and arms are still irritated but overall I'm feeling better. I was left in front of the television a lot when I when was a child so on my day's off from work I like to return to my roots. I wake up at noon, make myself a coffee, then troll the internet for stuff to buy and lesbian things happening this week. Today, I bought a series of Lesbian ballroom dance classes for Chloe and myself. By the time I finish making my purchase, I'm ready for a meal so I make myself a bagel, with two eggs, and cream cheese and gobble it down standing over the kitchen counter. Afterward I head back to my room and binge watch back to back episodes of a soapy drama with lots of gratuitous sex. Chloe and I have been in a loving relationship for a while the sex is good but since were both working ladies it tends to happen on the weekends. I make up for my lack of sexy times during the week by masturbating as much as possible. Whenever Chloe catches me she always wants to finish me off which in my opinion defeats the purpose of masturbating. But she's not home and the show I'm watching has hit a lull so I reach into my underwear and begin to lightly finger myself.

Besides Chloe my second favorite red-head has arguably the best set of animated boobs I have ever seen, The Little Mermaid. When I fantasize about her I try to only think about the human-half specifically the sexy-ass purple bra. Chloe thinks Jasmine is much sexier and she has a point, Jasmine is fully human. She has great Disney boobs, anatomically incorrect hair, brown eyes and a swarthy complexion…I feel myself getting more wet I and increase my pace.

_I guess Jasmine is going to do it for me today_… I start to feel my climax building and as this happens the image of Dr. Stewart flashes through my mind.

It literally nearly causing me to have a brain aneurism and I scream like a crazy person as my body starts to buckle. _Fuck...shit...damn..motherfuck, _I come swearing at myself not to. I sit up and shout one last_ FUUUUCCCCKK, as _I am reminded of Chloe going on and on about how Dr. Stewart would make a good Jasmine…I'm feeling like a pervert, so I envision myself being stung by a hive of bees while eating tomatoes and chasing it down with an almond milkshake. I shut off the television and head to the kitchen where I pour myself a glass of cold Brita filtered water that I chug down then pour the rest over myself, _Fuck_ _that was horrible. _

I'm washing my hands in the kitchen sink when I hear the front door open, and Chloe shouting that she has brought me lunch. I step into the living room she is holding a brown bag in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

"Hey Honey," I kiss her on the lips and she pulls me closer.

"Why are you so sweaty?" She asks.

"I was jogging to get ready for practice tomorrow."

"I brought you a turkey, and cheese on white bread."

"Thanks," I clear off our kitchen table while Chloe sets up the food.

"Looks goods."

"You love me right?"

"Yep," I say through a mouth full of sandwich. She leans over and kisses me as I'm gulping down my food. "Is everything alright?"

She smiles at me and wipes a bit of mayonnaise from the corner of my mouth, "Honey you almost died yesterday. You tell me is everything alright?" I think for a moment then rub my cheek where my skin is still irritated.

"Don't touch it," Chloe swats away my hand and reaches for the hydrocortisone cream on the table. "You have been scratching at it all day haven't you?" She squirts some cream on her finger and applies it on my cheek.

" I love you very much," I take another large bite out my sandwich.

"And tomorrow?" She asks.

"I wasn't planning on it but maybe since you got me this sandwich..."

She laughs then bites into her own sandwich, "Good because you're stuck with me for life."

I smile and almost ask her to runaway with me for the week but softball starts tomorrow, and at work Frank wants me to train some turd looting rookie. I take another bite of my sandwich then look at Chloe, It seems lately that I'm always arriving late to my own perfect moments.

"So you were right," I kiss Chloe's nose

"About what?"

"Dr. Stewart. She does look like Jasmine."


	9. Chapter 9

Mature Language in this chapter. Hi everyone thanks for reading I hope you are having a lovely weekend. Enjoy the new chapter!

Holly Pov

Chapter 9

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Kenly"

"Oh yeah, Fuck."

"Stop drinking that it's going to lower your blood sugar," Lisa says, batting away my ice coffee with almond milk, the lid pops off and coffee splashes all over my new baseball shirt.

"That was a five dollar drink," I say suckling the spillage off my arm.

"Look Stewart, didn't want to scare you but do you remember that episode of Xena when all the Amazons die."

I look around at the rolling green hills and the perfectly groomed playing fields, "yeah, shit got real."

"Well this is that. Were going into enemy territory today."

"Let me just clarify you like Kenly, right?"

"I'm doing this because Luck is awful and Kenly deserves better. Yes, I may like Kenly somewhere in all that."

"WOW…JUST WOW!"

"What are you wowing about?"

"You, you're acting like a stage five clinger!"

"No way!" Lisa places her hand on her head and she begins to pace, "Oh god, have I crossed a line into stalkerville? I mean the reason why I signed us up for this was just to keep an eye on her."

"No way man. Were just two grown women whose life choices have led them to community softball. Honestly, it could be worse, it could be prison."

"It's like every time we hang out I can tell she's texting that ass-shat Luck and it makes me crazy."

"Wait? What? ...You've been seeing Kenly?" I'm shocked by this news but Lisa just shrugs it off like I'm already suppose to know. I grab her and force her to take a few deep breaths,

"Lisa we've been through a lot of crazy shit together. You know my heart is with you on this. If you're serious about Kenly then you should go for it." She smiles at me and I grin wildly back at her as my anxiety begins to eat my stomach.

"I'll be the Han Solo to your Luke Skywalker, The Seven of Nine to your Captain Janeway,"

"The Isles to my Rizzoli?"

"NO. Never that…"

"I'll be The Christina Yang to your Meredith, The fucking Inigo Montoya to your Wesley…

I'll be your best friend."

"Thanks H Stew I know…" Lisa stops pacing and pulls me into a hug. Lisa who would not even chase the change that fell from her own pocket is going after something and I can't help thinking that I'm being left behind.

* * *

The park is one made specifically for baseball and has fenced off playing fields that are filled with an array of teams in practice ranging from t-ball to adults levels. We walk along a dirt pathway that leads to an information booth where we look up our team and find which field they are practicing on. In preparation for the day Lisa has researched softball gear she bought us gloves, balls, long-sleeved shirts, sliding shorts, and hats. Lisa bought herself a blue jay hat, and she got for me a Boston Red Sox hat although I know nothing about the Red Sox's I have adopted them as my mantra team.

I am exceptionally excited for today's practice it is like the first day of school and Lisa and I are the new kids. So far I know Gail, Chloe, and Kenly have played together for a long time and from what Lisa has told me Kenly is very good. I'm tall so I can gain weight and it looks evenly distributed but I have never been what you called very sporty. As we near our field the ringing of aluminum bats in play, and the sounds of balls being plucked from mid-air overload my senses. I look at my glove it's a black _Miken_ with cream-colored strings, it's like having a Ferrari but not knowing how to drive it. I can in the distance see my team standing in a circle while bent over at the waist in a wide second the right knee is in plié as they stretch the left. An older woman with silver blond hair wearing a high collar black track jacket and a black visor greets us.

"Ladies you must be Holly and Lisa," she reads our names off a clipboard. "I'm coach Peck.

Do either of you have any injuries I should know about?" I can tell by the way she called us ladies it is very apparent we are in the presence of a non-bull shitter.

"Nope," Lisa says.

"It's no coach or no Ma'am," she looks at both of us "If you have no experience why are you both late? You should have been the first on the field warming up. After stretches you will both give me two laps around the field." She gives us an icy glare that resonates like a bitch slap.

"Yes Ma'am," Lisa says quietly. Coach Peck has us referring to whatever manners we managed to take with us into our adult lives. She gives us a short nod to join the others and Lisa and I take off running toward the circle that is now doing a runners lunge. We scoot in next to Kenly who mouths hello to Lisa, we both get into a runners lunge but Lisa's pants are too tight and from my place behind her I see nothing but butt crack.

Coach Peck clears her throat and holds up a pink softball,

"When I started my career I had more female contemporaries but with each promotion the number of professional women began to decline. Then one day I was sitting in a meeting with Gail's godfather the chief of police, and I looked around and thought to myself where are all the woman? I want my daughter to have more than a family legacy because life is not about the destination it's about the journey. I created this team with the intention of creating a safe environment for young professional women to meet and support each other. You do not have to like each other but I expect you to respect each other for two hours twice a week if you cannot handle such a task then you will not be invited back to this team. Now I would like to toss the ball around and when one of you catches it I would like you to introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself." She hands the ball to a tall lean African-American woman standing next to her and waves for her to begin.

"I'm Traci and I have playing on this team since I started dating Steve, I used to be a boxer but now I'm just a mom. I'm really happy to see new faces this year and can't wait for the season to begin," She smiles at me and I'm jealous because she may have better teeth than me, then Traci sends the ball flying across the circle to a tall muscular man.

"My name is Chris, I have been on the team for the last two years and I would really like the opportunity to play this year." He frowns at Coach Peck and throws her the ball.

"Christopher you are a very crucial part of this team we need a least one male to be eligible for the co-ed league and so you see you have a very important role." She smiles at him diplomatically then tosses the ball to Chloe who catches it and jogs over to Chris,

"Sorry man but this experience is about the goddess. I'm Chloe I have been with Gail for two years and she loves it when I call her kitten. Right boo!" Everyone laughs when she says this I look over to Gail who has a strained smile on her face. Chloe passes the ball to Kenly but another woman jumps in front of her and catches it.

"You missed it," she says smacking Kenly with the tip of her glove, "My name is Luck and I like to Fuck but not with ducks...with...with girls," she says waggling her eyes at Kenly who shoves her back playfully. There is a lot of eye rolling that goes around the circle and coach Peck calls for her to hand the ball back to Kenly, but she ignores her and continues,

"I'm a cop. I play third base. And I want to win this season so don't be losers and not come to practice cuz I take this shit serious." Luck settles her eyes on Gail and beams the ball through her legs and it goes flying out of the circle.

"Nice catch Peck." Luck taunts as Gail chases it down.

"Why are you on the team again?" Lisa mutters.

"Cause I play third." Luck takes a few steps toward her.

"I was unaware we already had a permanent roster."

"Lisa," I say grabbing the back of her shirt.

"We don't yet but I always play third so yeah…"

"Well see about that," Lisa glares at Luck. "I'll go next my name is Lisa Sparton, I was invited by Gail to play for this team," she smiles at Kenly, then proceeds to say the rest of her introduction while staring at her boobs, "and I'm really happy to be here today because softball is such a beautiful sport, so yay softball."

Gail returns with the softball and I watch as she tries to spin the softball on her finger like a basketball, but it's too heavy and it falls and lands on her foot.

"Hey,"

"Hi." She smiles at me.

"Hey," I repeat again. She is wearing white pants with, red socks, a long-sleeved baseball shirt, and a jersey from a previous year with her last name on the back.

"You already said that," Luck shouts.

"Sorry, it sounded familiar… How's your…" I point to the red patch on her face and she rubs the irritated skin, "It's good. I mean it's getting better," she says looking over her shoulder to Chloe who is smiling at both of us.

"My name is Holly Stewart. I'm a doctor. I mean I'm a pathologist at fifteen division. Gail had a bad reaction to Almonds the other day and I…"

"…You saved my life," Gail finishes for me "I guess I should buy you a thank you beer."

"At that cop bar you love to frequent," I tease her.

"That's the only bar I go to."

"Yeah, I'll go so I can finally unplug that awful jukebox." I feel my cheeks get flushed as I become painfully aware how everyone is staring at us, and I pass the ball off to a swarthy looking woman named Marlo Cruz. She tells the group this is her first time playing softball and declares her undying hate for Andy McNally then throws the ball at the woman standing across from her.

"Woah, Marlo!" The Andy woman yells covering her face with her glove, "how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry..."

Marlo spits on the floor, "McNally you piss bathing tit zit…" she throws her glove at Andy and it actually does hit her in the head this time causing her to drop the ball. Gail snatches up the loose ball as Andy is reaching for it,

"Hi my name is Gail, I hate public speaking but you all know that…"

"Hey not fair it was my turn to speak." Andy looks to Coach Peck to intervene but she just silences her with a wave of her hand and nods for her daughter to continue. Gail goes into a speech about how she would like to be considered for the role of team captain and talks about the qualities that embody a great leader. She uses words like loyalty, honesty, ownership, and it is hard for me to believe that this is the same person who was insulting me on the stoop of my home just over a week ago. By the time Gail finishes speaking Chris and Traci have both started chanting her name and it catches around the circle as Chloe, Lisa, Marlo, and even Luck joins in. Coach Peck conservatively begins to clap along and I find myself cheering for Gail while Andy picks up a stick and starts stabbing the dirt beneath her feet.

"Thanks for your show of support," Gail says holding up her hands to regain the floor. As she is about to speak her eyes fall to the ground below her and she freezes, "Bee," she says quietly through clenched teeth. "I Got it," Chloe shouts running forward to swish it away with her glove, she screams as she aggravates the bee and it begins to attack her.

"One sting and I'll need another Epi shot." Gail says to me stiffly, Luck comes running forward and smashes the bee with one clap of her bare hands. Lisa leans into me horrified and comments that she thinks Luck might be a psychopath and I do not correct her.

"I'm also allergic to grass," Gail says walking over to me, "I play catcher because I try to stay as far away from the stuff as possible."

"You have a long list of allergens."

"Yeah, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"You know that is exactly how I feel about softball."

She laughs at me, "It's not so bad Stewart it could be worse... you could have terrible chlamydia."

"I guess you have a point softball is better than a disease you get from touching someone's dirty bits."

After the introductions Coach Peck makes us run six laps around the field which are broken up by intervals of push ups and sit ups. The pants I'm wearing are chaffing my inner thighs and I am too frightened of Coach Peck to complain to her. I begin to lag behind the group and coach starts yelling at me to pick up the pace or I will be running more laps. Chloe drops her pace back to match mine which is curious because I don't fucking know her.

"Hey Holly."

"Chloe," I choke out.

"What do you think of Luck? She's nice huh?" I see Jane looking over her shoulder at us.

"I don't really know her."

"Well that is okay I can assure you she is nice."

"She seems kind of hyper…"

"But wouldn't you consider that a good trait?" I look at Chloe who is smiling at me through teeth.

"Would you be open to maybe going on a double date with me and Gail, and you with Luck?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because she slept with Kenly."

"Honey, everyone has slept with Kenly, Hell I even slept with Kenly."

"Really?" I look over to Lisa who is trying to run in pace with Kenly.

"We did it at Toronto pride years ago it was before Gail."

"Wow."

"So…what do you think about Luck?" I look at Chloe and I don't know what it is about her face but she reminds me of a talking monkey, and since I can't say what I'm really thinking I decide to lie.

"I'm single but I don't want to date anyone because I was supposed to elope in Las Vegas but I was stood up at the altar and I'm still sore about the whole thing." Chloe freezes up and tells me I'm smart for waiting and that the perfect person is waiting for me in this life or the next.


	10. Chapter 10

This is rated Mature for language

Chapter 10. Takes place same day as chapter 9. but just through Gail's POV

**GAIL POV**

My mother is running outfield drills while I run infield drills we are supposed to be trying out the new people but the roster for our team never changes. Traci is first base, Andy is pitcher, Luck is third, Chloe is Second, Kenly is shortstop, and I'm too allergic to grass to play anything but Catcher. The new people Lisa, Holly, Marlo will be outfielders, and my mother is planning on making Chris a relief pitcher. Contrary to our work relationship, Andy and I make a really good catcher-pitcher team she tells me to fuck myself with every pitch which creates hell for the opposing team. Frank is always saying your only as strong as your weakest link, currently are worst player is Holly who keeps ducking away from the fly balls my mother is sending her.

It is barely day one and I am already one hundred percent more excited for this season then I have ever been I can tell the new players are going to change the dynamic of our team. In the past it has been Andy and Luck teaming up against me during practices, but with Lisa poised to take on Luck, and Marlo's vendetta against Andy they have been neutralized. I was voted captain and people actually cheered for me which makes me think my mother was right, I did need to find my initiative and surprisingly I owe a lot of my success to Dr. Stewart. Just two days ago I was calling her a shrew and now I owe her my life and my team because without Holly and Lisa we would not have a full roster.

I see Kenly talking to Luck from her position at third and tell Chris whose at bat to send her a grounder. I nod to Andy for a pitch and Chris smacks the ball at Luck who is still not paying attention, Kenly dives after it catching before it can hit Luck. The girl is down right talented there is no doubt in my mind she could have qualified for the Olympics if it was still a world sport. She recovers the ball and tosses it back to Andy, "Come on Luck that one was for you," Chris says as he sets up to hit the ball again and sends it flying directly at McNally who ducks out-of-the-way. Chloe catches it and throws the ball to Traci who catches it and tags the base.

"Hey Chris if this was a real game your ass would be out."

He smiles and waves her off, "If this was a real game I would not be at bat," and it's true we never play him.

"Don't worry Chris, as your new captain I'll talk to my mother and see if we can switch up the roster." He turns from the plate to where I am squatting and scoops me up into a bear hug.

"Thanks Gail that would mean a lot." He squeezes me tightly and it feels good to be the hero in my own life.

"Alright let's get some water then switch the infield and the outfield" I hear my mother call. "When we come back from a five-minute break Marlo let's try you at first, Holly go to short stop, Lisa you're at second." We run from our positions to the dug out where there is an ice chest of orange slices waiting for us, I grab a napkin full of oranges and sit down in my gear on the bench. I am staring out into space too exhausted to move when Chloe sits on my lap, she's wearing black pants and a black t-shirt of all the Disney villains.

"I think the new people are doing really well," I say giving her a quick kiss.

"Don't you think Holly and Luck would make a cute couple?" I look over to Holly whose asking my mother if the oranges are organic.

"You know with all the good the Doctor has done lately why would we subject her to that?"

"I guess your right it's just that…"

"It's just that you can't stand to see Princess Jasmine single am I right?"

" Yeah, and she seems so…"

"…Miserable?"

"Exactly."

"Honey, just be her friend that's probably the best thing we can do. I've already decided I'm going to help with catching."

"Awe babe your such a good captain," she kisses me. "I can't wait to show you how proud I am later tonight..."

"Your love gives me gas," Luck plops down besides Chloe. "Love your shirt," She pokes her in the stomach, "Ursula is the hottest. Is it weird that I kinda wish she could sit on my face? I mean she's got to have an octo-puss some in there right?"

"Stop being lewd Jane," Chloe scolds.

Luck lifts her butt off the bench and farts at us, "your love..." she farts, "gives me…" she farts again, "Gaaassss..."

Chloe jumps up squealing as she makes her escape, "What did you eat!" Luck just laughs and takes up more room on the bench where we were sitting.

"Please don't crap your pants," I tell her as I turn to speak with my mother. She is standing against the dug out with an orange slice in one hand and her cellphone in the other.

"Gail my darling. I'm so proud to call you captain of this team." She kisses both sides of my cheeks. "You godfather is on the phone I'm afraid it's a work matter that can't wait. I'm going to the car to speak to him privately. I will be back momentarily can you see to running practice until I return?" I have never been in charge of people before and I'm nervous about how the team will react to my authority. I give my mother a quick nod and she takes off her coach whistle and places it around my neck.

"My dear you remind me of a baby bird who is afraid to leave the nest it's time you started flying. Now go be a Peck." She turns and begins to walk up the hill which leads to the parking lot and like so many times in my life she leaves at the most inopportune moment.

Lisa reaches into her bag and pulls out two bottles of Gatorade.

"Hey babe-face I brought an extra one for you." She offers it to Kenly who politely refuses stating that Gatorade has too many calories for her to drink.

"I want it," Luck intercepts the extended bottle and opens it.

"I wasn't offering it to you," Lisa grabs the bottle back from Luck as she is guzzling it down causing her to spill blue liquid all over herself and the dug out.

"What the fuck. I was drinking that!" Luck shoves Lisa into the bats lined up against the fence.

"That Gatorade was not for you so get that through your thick skull. Not everything is meant for you to shit on," Lisa refutes.

"I wouldn't shit on my Gatorade." Luck looks confused, "who the hell wants shit in their drink?"

"I was being sarcastic but I see I will have to break it down in caveman for you. You are a fucker Luck, and no one wants to fuck you not even the ducks because you're a thunder cunt!"

Luck picks up a pink softball off the ground and beams it at Lisa who barely dodges it as she bends to pick up an aluminum bat. I hear Holly mutter something about the episode of Xena when the Amazons die as she runs after Lisa and Luck.

"FIGHHHHTTTT!" Traci screams throwing her glove in the air. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT" She gets a chant going and people from other practices begin to crowd the fence surrounding our field. Luck is hurling softballs at Lisa who is doing a good job at dodging them when she throws a good pass, Lisa hits the ball and it rebounds into Luck's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"You ass-bag!" Luck screams. Kenly runs to her as she collapses onto one knee gasping for air while Holly struggles to get the bat out of Lisa's hands.

"Now ladies, I think we should discuss the problem," Andy says stepping in front of Luck who makes a dash at Lisa.

"Lisa what are we doing?" Holly pushes Lisa out-of-the-way and goes flying three feet into the air as Luck tackles her to the ground. I watch horrified as her head bounces off the ground and lands over home plate.

Kenly screams.

"If she gets the tv amnesia from that hit I will end you," Lisa says grabbing Luck by the hair and pulling her off Holly.

"Please you guys can we just talk about this," Chloe pleads with both women.

"I don't understand why you want to fight," Luck says while taking swings at Lisa. She is flaying around trying to free herself when she accidentally backhands Chloe in the face. I watch from my place by the entrance of the dug out as Chloe bursts into tears and part of me wants to avenge Chloe and destroy Luck but the fear I have of doing so keeps me planted.

"Chloe, Honey get away from there," I call out to her.

As I'm trying to subdue the chaos I see Marlo running into the action. "Fuck You McNally!" She tackles Andy into Chris who catches her and pushes her back into the fight. I am not sure what happened between Marlo and Andy, they were really good friends until they went under cover and since then not a day has passed that Marlo has not cursed Andy's existence. I do not know if Andy compromised the mission or if it's because Andy is a dick and spending five months with her in seclusion could mentally break anyone.

Traci is an Andy supporter which is apparent as she rolls up her sleeves and begins to pound away at Marlo to save her. Traci is someone whom I would not want to fuck with, the woman is a trained boxer and loves to fight. If she came at me with her fist I would play dead or go into fetal position because she also as a berserker, and once she starts fighting she has problems with stopping. I have seen this side of her only once during fight night when she pulverized her opponent on behalf of division 15. I watch her as she turns to Chris and punches him in the face for no reason other than she likes doing it and my fear for everyone's safety begins to set in. Traci is animal.

Holly sits up in a daze her lip is bleeding her glasses are disheveled on her face, she looks over to see Luck has now gained the upper hand and has Lisa in a headlock. She stands up quickly and clocks Luck over the head with her shiny new Miken glove,

"Get off my Friend. You brother fucker!" She screams then grabs Luck from behind and calls out to Lisa.

"I got the top get the legs!"

Lisa sits on her legs, "What do we do with this?"

"Trunk?"

"Were not murdering her Holly!"

Luck manages to kick one of her legs free, "Kenly help!" Lisa pleads, "She's going to kill us all."

"NO! Kenly don't do it," Luck shouts, "I'll take you to a nice dinner then I'll even let you have sex with me." Lisa bites her leg and she screams.

"Kenly, I'll give you sex and free Botox, please… I got some in the car."

"Wait what? I thought I drove?" Holly asks.

"I always have spare Botox on me."

Lisa smiles as Kenly picks up Luck's other leg, "Awe baby you're the sweetest," she leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"I always knew you were a traitorous whore!" Luck spits at Kenly.

"Shut your mouth before I step on your vagina!" Lisa lifts her cleated shoe to show her how uncomfortable that would be.

"I don't get why your jealous Kenly and I aren't even really a thing. We just got drunk and hooked up a few times."

"Luck I can't have you telling the world how much you fucked my would-be lady! Or sexting and then texting me from Kenly's phone just to show me that you are sexting her!" Kenly begins to cry and tells Lisa how romantic she think she is while Luck uses this opportunity to kick Lisa in the head.

Lisa screams…

Luck screams…

Kenly screams for Luck not to kill Lisa…

At this moment Traci punches through both Marlo and Chris, "Traci! As your captain I order you to stop Luck!" She nods to me and it's like I'm Captain Kirk and she is Spock doing some crazy Vulcan moves on Luck, and suddenly all the violence ceases.

Everyone circles around Traci who is restraining Luck in a choke hold.

"This is not over!" She tells Lisa who just shakes her head.

"But it already is," Lisa steps on her vagina.

There is a collective gasps that goes through the group as Luck's screams are silenced by the sound of sirens. I look up the hill toward the parking lot and see that someone has called the police.

"Cops!" I yell and despite being a group of people comprised mostly law enforcement we scatter like roaches.

* * *

Awhile, later we are sitting cramped around a small round table in the back of the Penny.

"So." I return from the bar with a tray of beer and shots.

"Yep." Holly grabs a beer and uses it as a makeshift ice pack for her head.

"Just wow." Chris twist a bar napkin and plugs it in his nose.

"Sorry," Lisa says to Luck.

"Yeah right." Luck places an ice pack on her crotch.

"So that happened," Traci lifts a beer from the tray and takes a swig.

We sit in silence just absorbing the last thirty minutes of our lives. Everyone managed to escape the police thanks to my mother who was not happy when she found out about the fight. She cancelled the rest of practice and sent us away to _"figure out our shit,"_ so here we are frazzled by the day.

Chloe gets up and goes to the bar and when she returns she has a piece of paper and several pens in her hand. She tells McNally to cut up the paper and begins to distribute the pens, "I want everyone to think of a name for the team, we'll throw them in a pile in the middle and vote on the best one."

I look at the members in our party and see the genuine stress on their faces as they reach into their liquor hazed minds for potential names. Lisa raises her hand to ask a question then frowns picks up a pen and writes something down on her paper. Chris is staring off into space with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Holly keeps squinting as if she was not already wearing glasses. I see Marlo peeking over Chris's shoulder at his paper and wonder who would want to copy that guy. Then Traci laughs out loud and when everyone looks at her she just shrugs and drops her paper in the middle of the table. "I'm done," she sits back and folds her hands behind her head.

Twenty minutes later we are well into our drinks when yet another round of beer and shots appears and we pass them around.

"I guess my job as captain was really to pay for my team to get drunk."

"Best captain ever," Holly holds up her shot and the others pick up their shots as well, "To not killing each other."

"Amen to that," I take my shot and chase it with beer. Andy reaches into the pile and begins unfolding the papers and handing them to me.

"Let's see what we have here… 99 problems and the bitch ain't one…" there is a collective sigh that goes around the table as I continue to read the names off the papers…

"The Backdoor sliders."

"I'm going to veto it based on the grounds that everyone we play is going to think that we like butt-sex," Traci says lifting her beer.

"The Alcoballics."

"That has way too many balls in it," Luck takes the words right out of my mouth.

"The Jolly Swingers, sounds like bisexual pirates," I say lifting my brow to Chloe who just shrugs.

The pitch Whiffs.

"It's a bit sneezy," Holly says.

"These are all very creative," I smile diplomatically and for a moment I feel like I am becoming my mother.

"Wait there's more," Traci passes me more papers, "Glove Love and the Hazmat Suitors."

"That sounds too much like a band.".

"I love it," Marlo rebuts.

"Are you saying that just because I don't like," Andy asks.

"Maybe," she takes a sip of her beer.

"Well let's see what we have... Smack my Pitch up. Where's my pitches at? In scoring position. Cleats and Cleavage, and the Master-batters…" Chris giggles when I read that last one it was totally his.

"I love how, _A League of their Own_ this shit is," Lisa looks at me with glee in her eyes. "I didn't have many friends growing up you guys are awesome," she leans over and puts an arm around Luck. I am not sure where the animosity between them has gone, "Had I know it would only take a couple of shots and some beer I would have brought them to practice instead of orange slices."

"Next time don't think about it just do it," Holly mutters.

"Alright Guys we got a lot of suggestions to get through so let's vote on some of these."

"You forgot one," Chloe says lifting up my beer to reveal a piece of paper stuck underneath. I pick it up and read it out loud to the group.

We continue drinking and the evening goes from mellow to wild as each new round appears before us. I had instructed the bartender to keep them coming but had not for-seen myself becoming so dumbly intoxicated. I know my credit card is about to explode from the immense amount being charged to it but I cannot find it in my heart to stop the partying. At one point my brother showed up and picked up Traci who had to work tomorrow morning. Chloe is dancing with Marlo, Andy is singing karaoke with Chris, "I Want You To Want Me," by cheap trick while Kenly and Lisa make out at the table. I walk over to Holly who is sitting next to them looking very uncomfortable and invite her to dance with me. It turns out she is a horrible dancer and keeps stepping on my toes so I force her to follow my lead and walk her slowly through a two-step.

"How about we get together sometimes and work on your catching?"

She makes a disgusted face "sorry Captain but I don't do it from behind..." she trails off burying her head into my shoulder as we continue to dance, "I'm drunk," she says.

"Holly, I was talking about softball remember earlier today you were struggling to catch the ball?"

"Oh yeah, shit I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that," She takes her head off my shoulder and looks at me panicked, "You have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah I know." I say twirling her around, "helping you learn to catch the ball will help the team."

"Your such a good captain," she tells me again patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you and Lisa."

"Are we going to get kicked off the team?"

"My mother wants to win more than she wants to kick you guys off the team. Just stop starting fights okay," she laughs when I say this and shakes her head.

"I didn't start anything it was all Lisa," Andy is now singing a power ballad by Whitney Houston which is a lot easier for Holly to dance to, "I love the name we finally decided on, that was your suggestion wasn't it?"

"Yep," she l laughs. "The Mermaid Mounds, it's a good name."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11

Rated Mature for Language. Good Morning here is another chapter it's short but necessary enjoy.

Holly POV:

The sunbeams through my window blinds and hits me in the eyes causing me to blink myself into consciousness. I peak over my shoulder and see Kenly sandwiched between Lisa and myself. I am wearing a stained tank top and a thong, Kenly is also in her bra and panties while Lisa is still in her baseball clothes from yesterday. She is spooning Kenly who is spooning me, and together we are one giant spooning chain. I gently pull Kenly's hand out of my underwear then roll out of bed and land on the floor taking the sheet that was covering us with me. I wrap it around myself and step outside my bedroom where I find Luck passed out in the hallway between my bedroom and the bathroom. She is also wearing her bra and full butt underwear, the entire right side of her face is swollen. I walk into the living room where Chris and Chloe are sipping on mugs of coffee.

"Good morning mary sunshine, " Chloe jumps up and gives me a hug. "How did you sleep?" I shrug and she slips her arm around my waist then leads me into the kitchen. Andy McNally is in my kitchen wearing an apron that I did not know I owned while preparing a fresh cup of coffee.

"What the hell happened here," I look at Chloe and Chris who are disgustingly cheerful.

"After you passed out last night we all chipped in and decided to surprise you by cleaning up your apartment. Want some coffee?" Andy hands me the mug and I feel like I could cry.

"Everyone helped out," I say incredulously.

"Yup," Chloe answers, "It looked like you needed help unpacking some of your things."

"Awe, guys come here all of you," and for the first time in years I feel something other than the color grey. I hug these people whom I have only know for days and in that time I have fought, cursed, and now cried with them. I hear the front door open and Marlo call out that she has breakfast, everyone shuffles into the living room where we sit and eat a constipation inducing breakfast of Mc Donalds.

"What happened to your face?" I ask Chris who looked better last night when his nose was bleeding then he does right now.

"Lisa gave me a brow lift what do you think?"

"You look surprised but all the time," I tell him.

"She did my cheek," Luck shows me.

"I ran out of stuff so I'm going to do her other cheek later," Lisa says looking guilty.

"She ran out using it on Kenly," Luck adds.

I look at Kenly whose face looks unmarred by the Botox, "it doesn't look like she got anything done at all." Lisa smirks and kisses her. "That's because we did it somewhere else," she says as Luck and Chris giggling to each other.

"Really?" I looking at Kenly who just nods. "Gross."

"I kept warning them she could get an infection from that," Andy says.

"That's only if you have a crappy plastic surgeon I on the other hand create miracles. Just ask Holly," Lisa winks to me.

"Where's Gail?" I ask redirecting Lisa from my boob job she loves to talk about.

"She had to work early today," Chloe informs me.

After breakfast I find my phone at the foot of the couch, I have eleven missed calls and a few text messages from Traci. I type in the code to my voicemail and shush everyone quiet as I listen to Traci's message.

"Oh fuck I have a body!" I drop the sheet around my waist.

"Nice ass," Luck pinches it.

"Isn't that like a bad thing?" Andy asks.

"Generally yeah but this is my first Toronto body so,…YAY! Also this message is two hours old so I'm fucking late!"

"Don't worry we'll let ourselves out just go," Chloe tells me and I nod to her and the others. "Thank you all so much this means a lot to me."

"Handle that body H. Stew," Lisa flashes me two thumbs up.

* * *

I arrive at the crime scene an hour and a half later after stopping at the morgue to switch out my car and get a forensics sample kit. Fortunately, for me I am the Senior Pathologist on staff so there is no one who can hassle me about my truancy. I park my car on the street and hurry in the direction of the bee hive of police swarming the scene.

"Excuse me Ma'am you're not allowed down there," says a cop guarding the extra-outer perimeter.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I spot Jerry our Forensic Anthropologist and wave to him but his back is turned away from me.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"The Forensic Pathologist."

"Oh well could you come back later?"

He pulls out a notebook from his utility belt. "Your clearly not up to date with your medical jurisprudence," I tell him. Then proceed to go into how important I am to this case and that everyone here is waiting for me as he takes notes.

"Why are you writing down everything I say?"

"Oh, well this is a crime scene."

"No shit," I mutter.

"And this is for evidence," he shows me his notes.

"You do realize that I did not commit the crime."

"My training officer said that I was supposed to report everything I see… and I see you." The radio on his shoulder goes off and he fumbles with it as he tries to answer it.

"I'm going to need to see identification to prove that you are in fact who you say you are."

"Even if I was exactly who I say I am, would you still let me go?"

"Probably not." He answers.

"FUUCCCK!" I shout disturbing the birds in the area.

"You know I could count that as verbal assault on an officer."

"Holly?" I turn around to see Gail walking toward me with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Gail." She offers me a coffee.

"I thought that was for me," the other cop asks.

Gail glares at him, "Dr. Stewart this is Officer Esptein the newest addition to division 15, and my turd looting trainee. Epstein for future reference Dr. Stewart went to school for fifteen years and that is why I'm giving her your coffee"

"I'm also running incredibly late this morning and Officer Epstein is holding me up."

Gail smacks Officer Epstein on the side of the head, "do you not want to go home today? Let the woman do her job! In the future its detectives and the forensic team who gets to see the bodies... And she..." She points to me, "is the queen of the nerds so she gets a fast pass through the caution tape. You got that?" Officer Epstein nods wordlessly at Gail.

"Good, now go do your job Lunchbox. And don't forget we are meeting up this week to work on your catching skills."

"Where at?"

"The same park we practiced at they also have batting cages."

"Cool, I will most definitely plan on it."

"Good please do so," she smiles at me.

"I will. Have a nice day officer."

"You too Lunchbox."

"It's a forensic's kit." I yell over my shoulder as I leave her with her trainee.

I head down into the ravine and find Traci who informs me that they have identified the body of Emily Schultz, who was reported missing two weeks ago.

"We still need to determine whether foul play was involved. Prior to her disappearance the victim made three purchases one of them being sleeping pills."

"So you think she came to the forest to kill herself?"

"There has been a lot of press following this story I don't want to freak anyone out so we really need to be extra careful with this one."

"Don't worry Traci I will find out what happened to her."

"By the way I sent an email and told everyone that you were going to be late today because you had explosive diarrhea."

I look around horrified and wonder how many people read Traci's memo, "you really didn't have to but, thanks?"

"I know it's gross but nobody questions the shits. We Mermaid's got to stick to together," she winks at me and I nod.

"Mermaids for life."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone sorry for the late update I accidentally erased the original chapter and had to do a rewrite. This has been an extremely challenging chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it.

**Here's a brief synopsis of the story thus far:**

Gail wants to marry to Chloe. Chloe is secretly already married. Holly has made poor choices which amassed into an early life crisis boob job. Gail and Holly bond over Gail's allergic reaction to almonds. Holly's best friend Lisa, begs her to join community softball, so she can get closer to a girl named Kenly. Elaine Peck is the coach of their softball team, and all the ladies from division 15, and Chris are on the team. Elaine encourages Gail, whose also allergic to grass to try-out for team captain. Gail makes a compelling speech at their first practice, everyone except Andy McNally votes for her to be captain. Marlo hates Andy, Traci is a great boxer, Chris never gets to play, and Jane Luck is a troubled soul. Elaine steps out of practice leaving Gail in charge, a giant fight breaks out between Lisa and Luck. Everyone gets involved. Holly uses the word, _brother fucke_r in a sentence. Afterward, the team ends up at the Penny, where they get drunk and vote on a team name, The Mermaid Mounds. The next morning Holly wakes up to discover some of her teammates spent the night down her house, and while she was sleeping they cleaned her apartment. Holly is touched by the gesture and enjoys a breakfast of constipating McDonald's sandwiches. Holly gets her first Toronto dead body, she goes to work and gets held up by Gail's new trainee Dov Epstein.

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE FOR SEX AND LANGUAGE**

**GAIL POV**

Chapter 12

Officer Esptein and I, are taking a break from our search for Mrs. Evelyn Swartz, an elderly woman who escaped from her nursing home. Epstein passes me my sandwich along with a few napkins, then reaches into the white bag and pulls out his own.

"So where you from Gail?"

"Here," I unwrap my sandwich. All the contents fall out.

He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a bunch of siriracha packets, "Did you always want to be a cop?" He tears one open and smears the red sauce over the top of his sandwich.

"Yeah."

"Do you love it?" I stare at him like he is crazy.

"Okay, sorry I asked."

"Try less hard." I tell him.

"Is it weird, that I feel weird about being back?" He fingers through his sandwich, pulls out the jalapeños and dips them into his siriracha.

"I think you're very weird in general."

"I was traveling through the states for years, and now I'm here... I'm a cop."

"Sounds very, _On the Road._"

"That is actually one of my favorite books."

I'm not sure if it is our delicious lunch, or the beautiful weather we've experienced, but I find myself despising him less today then I did yesterday. He has a good sense of humor and knows a plethora of useless facts, ranging from eastern cuisine to the Lego industry.

"Star trek or Star wars?"

"I hate sci-fi." He gasps and holds his chest like I've physically wounded him.

"I did meet Kate Mulgrew sooooo…Star Trek by default."

"No way! You met Janeway!" He takes a bite out of his pork belly sandwich, and informs me that Janeway is his second favorite captain of all time. Then reaches for another packet of siriracha and spreads over his next bite of food.

"She sat next to me on a flight from, New York to Toronto. We played scrabble on her Ipad."

"Holy shit, who won?" He takes another bite and the crusted bottom of his baguette falls apart, scattering crumbs all over his pants.

""Do you want to know what word used?" He leans in close enough for me to smell his meaty breath, "She won with, QI."

He jumps up, hitting his head on the roof of the car. "Of course she did!"

I take a bite of my own grilled chicken with sweet pickled daikon baguette. "I still don't think QI's a word."

"If division 15 was the starship Enterprise, what position would you work?" He opens another packet of siriracha, squirts it on his finger and licks it off.

"Don't know, I guess I would do whatever a cop does, but in space."I take another bite of my sandwich, the crumbs from my sandwich stick to my face. I scoot from where I'm sitting in the driver's seat to check my face in the review mirror. A few crumbs fall into my bra which is the worst.

"Hey Gail, the lady were suppose to be looking for." I look at Epstein whose licking hot sauce off his fingers.

"Our eighty-five year old delinquent, what about her?"

"Did she escape on foot?"

"Epstein, eighty-five year olds with dementia don't drive."

"I meant barefoot."

I look at Epstein who points across the street to a shoeless elderly woman wearing a soft pink nightie and blue jeggings.

I pull the napkin Epstein's wearing like a bib out of his shirt and stuff it into his hands. "Let's go!" We hustle out of our cruiser and run-walk down the street to catch up with her.

"Now remember Epstein that is someone's grandma so be nice." He nods and walks faster. "When she sees us she's probably going to freak out so be cautious."

"Copy that Ma'am. Act with caution."

"And let's be sensitive."

"Sure thing."

"And let's get her home safe."

"Roger that."

"And in one piece."

"Over and out."

"Epstein…"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're trying too hard."

The first thing I notice about the woman is the silver identity bracelet she's wearing. "Excuse me Ma'am," she stops walking and looks at me.

"Are you Mrs. Evelyn Swartz?" She nods yes, then tells us that she is visiting her son for his birthday. When she sees our car in the distance, she asks me if I'm arresting her. I assure her that we only want to take her home, Mrs. Swartz pleads with us not to take her to jail. I ask Mrs. Swartz if there is anywhere else she would like to go. She hesitates, and just when I feel I'm making head way, she runs aways...

Epstein manages to grab her by the shirt and reels her away from traffic. I see from the corner of my eye someone filming us on their phone, and yell at Epstein to let go of Mrs. Swartz. When he releases her, she turns around and kicks him in the groin. I grab Mrs. Swartz, she smacks me in the side of my temple for a second I black out. She is about to smack me again when Epstein tackles her against the side of the car. I hear a crack, she hits her face against the window and two teeth fall out of her mouth.

Someone shouts at Epstein, to let the old woman go. He makes the mistake of glancing their way, Mrs Swartz kicks him again in the groining. This time he melts to the ground holding his parts.

"You bitch!" She open palm slaps me repeatedly, until I'm forced to reach into my belt and pull out my cuffs. I struggle to get her hands behind her back. Then force her into the back of the cruiser, and yell to Esptein to pick up her teeth. We drive back to the nursing home where they are waiting with an ambulance to take her to the hospital. Mrs. Swartz screams at both Epstein and myself, using an eighty five year old arsenal of curse words. When we finally get her home she sees familiar faces and calms down while an on-site nurse gives her a sedative.

* * *

Epstein and I, leave the nursing home and drive around in silence until he suggests that we finish our lunch. I give him the rest of my food and continue on in silence as he eats. The rest of the day floats by peacefully. I find myself watching the clock in anticipation of our shift ending.

"You know anyone who filmed us today uploaded that footage onto YouTube, O_ld lady kicks police officer in the balls, _has a thousand views."

"I have ice packs in trunk if you need them."

"No need Ma'am, the damage is done. I'll never have children."

"That's probably a good thing."

I pull into the station, park the car in it's designated spot, and extend my hand to Epstein. "It was nice working with you today."

"The situation today got hostile I'm willing to back you up on that." I pat him on the shoulder and head wordlessly inside.

I turn in my gun and go straight to my desk to start paperwork. My mind wonders to Mrs. Swartz, fortunately for her, the teeth that fell out were dentures that her nurse assured me were replaceable. I imagine today's events on the evening news under the headline, _Police Officers Brutalize Granny_. My thoughts spiral as I envision myself having to start a new career. Losing Chloe to depression. Roaming the states in self prescribed exile like Epstein.

"Hey you almost done?" I'm startled out of my daydream by Epstein who hands me a cup of coffee.

"Dad?" I point to the words on the side of the cup.

"Yeah, it's cuz you're my training officer which is kind of like having a cop parent."

"Epstein, I appreciate the sentiment. But I'm not your father. We're the same age. You joined the force late because you were the hobo version of Jack Kerouac."

"Yeah, okay you see this," he grabs the mug out of my hands. "Next time, I won't bring you anything out of the kindness of my heart. Ill bring you coal and lighter fuel. And just let you have at it." He pinches his nose and chugs the coffee.

I hit the send button on my report. It is not my best work but that broad statement could sum up the entirety of my day. I pick up the trash can by the foot of my desk and hand it to Epstein. "Welcome to division 15, home of the worst coffee you'll ever taste. Please if you feel the need to purge make sure it goes in the can." I print out extra copies of my reports and drop them off on Frank's desk, then leave the office with an Epstein in tow.

"You see that?" I point to the sign dead bolted on the door." It means you need a vagina to enter so…"

"Thanks, Gail I understand the concept of the women's locker room."

"Good, I'm going to now see you tomorrow, or never. Whichever one comes first..."

"Hey Gail, want to get drink sometime? You know since I'm new in town." He must have balls of steel because I would never ask myself out, if I were my own training officer. "Douglas Esptein, that would be highly inappropriate because first of all…"

"My name isn't Douglas, it's Dov."

"Or really? That's weird..."

"It means Bear."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I just want to clear up any fantasy that you may be harboring from cosplay and manga porn... I have a girlfriend. So you and I, will never, ever, ever, ever...HAPPEN. Plus you are very thin."

"So, that's no?"

"Good night Epstein."

He shrugs his shoulders, "can't hate a guy for trying."

"Actually, yes I can. And I do."

I walk into the sanctuary that is the women's locker room and find Chloe getting ready to start her shift. Just seeing her immediately helps to relieve the stress from my day. I watch from the door as she softly hums the song from Frozen. She takes off her top. Her abs were a major selling point when we started our relationship, and still are. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans into me and I breath in the lavender scent of her organic body wash.

I plant soft kisses up her neck. She reaches around and holds me in place. "How was your day," she purrs into my ear.

"It's a lot better now." I move my hand under her shirt, and gently graze the tips of her nipples.

"Someone is feeling hot," She giggles.

I kiss her ear lobe and whisper, "you have no idea."

Then reach down and undo the top button of her navy cargos. She puts her hand on top of mine and slowly loosens her zipper. Pushing her underwear aside, I gently rub the top of her clit with my two fingers.

She responds by grinding her ass into my core. "Fuck babe, that feels so good."

I flip her around and push her bra aside so I can lick her nipples. I alternate between sucking and licking both her nipples. Chloe wraps a leg around my waist, I tilt her pelvis up so I can ease into her. She gasps when I insert my fingers inside her. I kiss her as she adjusts to me, before pulling back out and pushing slowly back in. She takes my tongue into her mouth and sucks on it. I insert a third finger and together we create a metal symphony entitled, "_sex against the lockers_." It's not long before her vaginal walls start to clench against my hand. I increase the speed and she starts to come. Her gasping and moans bring me out of the moment. I know that anyone standing near the door or even down the hall can hear us. I put my free hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, but she just moans louder. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and I look down to see a few crumbs from earlier fall away.

I give her quick kiss, "that was just for you."

"Babe NO! I want to get you off!" I shake my head "were going to have to finish this later."

"But I'm working late tonight and you have that thing with Holly." She whines.

I give her a soft kiss. "There's always tomorrow, and well... forever if you want." I look at Chloe's in her bra with her pants pooled around her ankles.

"Chloe, I love you." I'm mentally kicking myself. I don't have a ring prepared.

"And I love you," she whispers back.

"And, I want to ask you to..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"

Andy McNally, screams from the door of the women's locker room, "EPSTEIN IS WAITING FOR YOU OUT FRONT! Says your getting drinks, mind if Chris and I join you?" I jump from where I am standing in front of Chole. She scrambles to pull her pants up as I try my best to physically hide her naked parts.

McNally brings her hands to her mouth and gives us a woof whistle. "I thought two cats were dying in here but guess I was wrong. I will inform Mr. Epstein that you," she smirks "...are indisposed." If there were ever a moment that I was greatful to have Andy 'fucking' McNally in my life, it would be now.

"I've always wanted to catch you guys in the act. It's like spotting an albino Peacock." She says leaning against the door.

"Get the fuck out," Chloe hisses.

I pick up Chloe's uniform top and hand it to her, "Im meeting Holly at the batting cages tonight. So tell my turd looting trainee that I will not be joining him til maybe later."

"Will do..." She turns to leave then stops, " And Gail, don't forget to wear a condom..." She laughs, then shuts the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," I turn back to Chloe whose managed to get her shirt on.

She hands me her work tie which I adjust around her neck. "Your trainee's name is Epstein?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy. It's odd cause I usually hate nice guys."

"What's his first name," she asks.

"Dov Epstein, weird right? I finish tying her tie, and give it one last tug for good measure.

Her eyes begin to water and I immediately try to loosen her tie. "It's Hebrew for Bear." I watch as few tears drop down her face onto the floor between us. I reach out to wipe them away and she slaps my hand. "I'm going to be late for work," she rushes out the door.

"Love you." I call after her. I finish changing my clothes replaying the events of our encounter over and over in my mind. I nearly proposed to Chloe while she was naked, I can't help berating myself over what a dick I've been.

* * *

I'm walking out of the building when I receive a call from Holly. I stay on the phone with her until I step outside and see her scion parked next to my car. I walk over to the passenger side of her car. She reaches over and unlocks the door for me. I open the door and a flood of cello strings streams out of her car.

"Hey." She does a dance to her vaguely familiar sounding concert music.

"What are you listening too?" I ask unable to pinpoint the tune.

She turns her music up and continues to rock out, "What you don't like Vitamin string quartet?"

I shake my head having never heard of them. "Nope," I open the front door and step inside the car, dropping my workbag on the floor beneath my feet.

Holly leans over the console and gives my arm a squeeze, "ready for some sports?"

I can't help smiling at her forced enthusiasm, "don't worry Stewart I will buy you a beer afterward."

"Promise?"

"Yes, and I'll introduce you properly to my new trainee, he's a bear."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well that depends. How do you feel about bears?"

"I truly believe they're a North American treasure. However, I would not want one to steal my picnic basket."

"It seems your opinion mirrors my own. What are you some sort of mind reader?"

"No, Gail. I'm just a doctor," she winks and we head out of the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**GAIL POV (takes 40minutes after chapter 12)**

"Come on Holly, it won't kill you to try something new."

"Yeah, actually it might." She yells at me from her place at bat. I press the button that releases the ball and watch her jump back from the plate.

"Holly, I don't know any other way to tell you this. You're terrible at softball!"

"Ya think!" She extends the bat to me, "your turn now?"

"You keep it so you can have something to defend yourself with," I press the button again and Holly runs out of the batting cage.

"OH, MY GOD GAIL. I wasn't ready!"

She's wearing a university hoodie, a baseball t-shirt, and her glasses paired with an oversized helmet. Her hair which has thus far been immaculate in its every appearance has become unruly.

"You know there's going to come a point when you'll be expected to bat." She takes off her helmet and the rest of her hair comes undone.

"I was hoping for a pinch hitter. Chris maybe..."

"That's just great," I kick my bag into the fence.

I'm debating whether to call it a night when I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Gail. Please, can we just try something else for now?" I can smell the cinnamon gum she's chewing as she smacks small bubbles in her teeth. Gum chewing is the only ball playing skill Holly has mastered.

"How about we play catch," she says attempting to pique my interest.

I rub my hands they're starting to feel itchy. "Okay, but you got to actually catch something."

We walk to a secluded part of the park where the stadium lights have been shut off for the night. I'm wondering if were going to have enough light to see the ball when Holly does a kart wheel. She manages to get both legs in the air, but loses her confidence midway through and falls on her ass. The scream she makes as she falls is the most anti-holly thing I have ever heard. I'm about to ask her if she's alright when she sits up, "THiS IS AMAZING!"

She's right, there is ballpark charisma in the air that feels like were playing a night game. I drop my stuff and allow myself to indulge in the feeling. I love night games.

"I wish I knew something about stars," Holly mutters.

I kick myself for not having star knowledge, it's totally a useful skill.

"You know the moon is made of cheese." I impart that gem of wisdom onto her, and she makes a snide comment about harvesting it.

"We can't harvest moon cheese. The PH balance there's something wrong with its...it's very farty."

She shakes her head, "Gail, you have such a way with-"

"Words?" I interject.

"Gail, I think your great." She slips her hand in her glove and simultaneously shuts me down. Nice words always make me uncomfortable.

I pull my neon pink ball out of my bag, "let's focus on catching the ball tonight nothing else matters."

I pass the ball to her and she basket catches it. "What about the children of the earth do they matter?"

"Nope."

"What about world peace?"

"That can wait."

" What about…" She stops both mid-sentence and mid-pass.

"Holly."

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop catching under handed!"

"But I like it!" She throws me the ball.

"Would you like it if the ball rebounded in your face? Because that can happen if you basket catch."

She stares down at her glove terrified, "It can do that?"

"Yup."

She adjusts her catching position, and we pass back and forth creating a successful flow between us.

"So today my trainee got kicked in the balls by an eighty year old woman."

"You mean the bear?"

"Yeah, poor kid. Probably can't have kids anymore."

"You mean he can't have bear cubs anymore," she corrects me.

I take a few steps back and send her a fast-ish pitch, "So how are you liking the city?"

She almost catches the ball but freaks out at the last moment. It hit's the tip of her glove and falls anticlimactically to the ground.

"Honestly, Ottawa had more murder." She picks it up.

"What about that body we found in the forest the other day?"

"Emily Schultz, took a bunch of sleeping pills and killed herself in the forest."

"Wait, it was a suicide?" From where I am standing the only thing I can see is the whites of her teeth which reflect moonlight almost as effectively as the neon pink softball.

"It's my job to find out how people die unfortunately, I don't always understand the motive."

"If you had to guess..."

"She was probably depressed." She throws me a pass but its way off and goes flying out of my reach. I chase it down, and scoop it up making sure to avoid contact with the grass. As I am walking back I check my phone, I see that Chloe has left me a text message.

_"Did you know that the prince from Beauty and the Beast is named Adam."_ I read my message to Holly whose now checking her own phone.

"I hate disney," she says shortly.

"What not enough blood and guts for you?"

"Perhaps not," she aims the light from her phone on me. "Gail what you don't realize is that you're the prince...and you need some hydrocortisone."

I point to my duffel bag and she begins looking for my allergy medicine. "Have you been together long?" She asks quietly.

"Long enough."

"That's nice, here it is." She hands me the tube of cream and shines her phone on my hands as I apply it.

"When I was younger my mom thought I was autistic because I wasn't much of a talker. In high school she had narrowed it down to Asperger Syndrome. I had to undergo an elevation after which my doctor told my mother there was nothing wrong with me. Then Chloe came into my life and my mother jumped on the PFLAG, band wagon. She even started a softball team for me and my feminine friends."

"I don't get how she thought something wrong with you." She says examining the rashes on my hands.

"Sometimes I feel like I might be a social path."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I have a frightening lack of empathy."

"Gail, nothing is wrong with you. Trust me I'm a doctor." She gives me a half grin, and I make a mental note that the half grin, is the choice smile of Holly.

"I'm sorry about that girl who died in the forest." I feel compelled to tell her but she just waves it off.

"Are you ready to call it a night," she asks.

She insist on carrying my bag back to the car, as a way of thanking me for helping her learn to catch. She clicks her car open and puts our stuff in the back seat while I settle in the front. My hands are now throbbing from my desire to scratch them and I stuff them in into my pockets.

We stop at a drive-thru on the way home, and order fifty-nine cent tacos and an extra-large soda. When we arrive back at the station, I have my second meal of the day in yet another parked car. It's quiet as Holly and I eat our dinner. She's currently playing what she informs me is, The Vitamin String Quartet's version of Alanis Morissette's, "Hand in my pocket." I'm about to douse my taco with a packet of hot sauce labelled, _"heat-wave,"_ when I'm reminded of Dov's hot sauce eating antics, and suddenly I can't get myself to do it.

"My first roommate died while I was in school." Holly says with a mouthful of taco. I stare at her while she methodically chews her food. "It happened while I was working on my undergrad. It was the last actual murder I dealt with in Toronto." She takes a sip of our soda. I am thankful for the serene music that is currently filling this moment. I reach a finger out and poke her shoulder, she gives me an odd look, and my poke evolves into an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Holly, were friends right, I mean we tell each other stuff, right?" I ask dumbly, and I know it's dumb cause it feels that way.

"Look Gail, just because I told you something personal doesn't mean I expect us to crack the case, Rizzoli and Isle style."

"You watch too much television."

She takes another bite of her taco,"Emily Schultz, kinda looked like my dead room-mate."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"That's sucks," I say unable to tear my eyes away from the giant soda between us. I reach down and take a large gulp.

"Holly, would you want to do something again?"

"Umm, sure."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I unbuckle my seat beat and start opening the door.

"Wait, Gail. When?" She reaches over the consul, her sleeve gets caught on the straw of the huge soda.

"Tomorrow, it's trivia night the winner get's free drinks." I reach around and grab my bag out of the back seat.

"You better bring your A-game."

"My game is only A, quality." I tell her quickly as step out of the car.

She gives me one last wave and I watch her drive out of the parking lot toward her home which I'm reminded is right next to the Penny.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Warning adult themes and language. _**

**_Chloe POV._**

**_Chapter 14. (The next day)_**

You know what the worst thing is before starting a work day? Finding out your future fiancée is your estranged husband's training officer.

_To tell or not to tell_? It seems like a straight forward question but it's not...

It's like a backward coming out story only instead of telling everyone I'm gay, I will have to confess to fraternizing with a hetero. Part of me is outraged that Dov had the audacity to show up in my town, at my job, is working with my girlfriend. What a dick! Gail's not one to suffer fools easily so there is a chance that Dov's humor has driven her into silence. I have decided to set up a meeting with Mr. Epstein and find out what he wants, and even more disturbing, is he trying to blackmail me?

There was absolutely no way that I was going to work a shift today so I called in sick. Then like the manipulator I've become I texted Gail to make sure that she was on patrol. Once I was sure neither of them were at the station I got dressed and came to work. Fortunately, I have the element of surprise on my side which gives me the opportunity to figure out my shit.

The advantage of being Frank's daughter, is no one questions me about going into his office. I was able to go through his file cabinet and steal Dov's personal file. Then I snuck under his desk and began taking photos of the file with my phone. I was nearly finished with my mission when Frank entered the room. I quickly stashed the file in a desk drawer and crawled back under the desk.

From where I'm hidden can see the reflection of his combat boots against the floor. I hear a microwave door open and close. His office phone rings, he picks it up and switches it over to speaker. A familiar voice fills the space, "Franklin, the forensics doctor is my weakest link. Her friend started a fight the first day of practice."

Frank's gregarious laugh tunes out the hum of the microwave, "You've got to give them more laps. The moment they start acting up, laps!"

"How's Gail doing?" I wish I could record this conversation, Elaine's criticism is like a drug to Gail.

"She cut through her trainee like a hot knife in butter."

"Good."

"She wants to marry my little girl."

As the conversation drifts on I begin panicking as it sinks in; I will likely get caught down here. I can't think of a good enough excuse so I just crawl out from under the desk.

When Frank sees me he hangs up on Elaine. "Sugar bear, What are you doing here?"

He places a hand over my forehead. "Honey, you feel warm." He gestures to the phone and then back at me, "That phone call, can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Yeah." I sigh pulling him into another hug. The phone rings again and again because Elaine is a superior nag.

"Frank, about Gail." I can see the muscles in his back stiffen at the mention of her name.

"Do you think you could give us separate shifts for a while?"

He asks if everything is okay, I tell him I don't want to distract her while she's training the rookie. I leave Frank's office and head over to the desk I share with Andy McNally. It's covered in paperwork. Andy never finishes her paperwork, the woman is an audit waiting to happen. I login to my work computer, pull out my phone and find Dov Epstein's email in my photos. I begin to compose the most profound letter of my young adult life. It needs to be enticing enough to get Dov to meet me at the Penny without him having prior knowledge of my identity.

_Dov,_

_Meet me at Penny when your shift is over._

_Drinks are on me._

_Your secret admirer._

Is it creepy? Yes. Is it adolescent? Yes. Will it work? I'm betting on the fact that Dov still has the same vices, beer and sex.

I spellcheck my email and press send. Then sit back and allow the past few minutes to marinate. HOLY SHIT, Gail wants to marry me! I close my eyes and reprise my mantra; All I need in life is to get an annulment from that Fucker Dov Epstein. I repeat it until my nerves are settled, and then I gather my things and head out of the station for phase two of my plan.

_"The meeting,_" my life has become a Quentin Tarantino movie.

* * *

I hold the gold band between my thumb and index finger, then flick it sending it spinning across the table. It gets a lot of rotation because it's tinsel sprayed gold. Dov and I, bought them right before our wedding ceremony, which was presided over by a Prince impersonator. We were given two nights in a honeymoon suite, complimentary breakfast at Denny's, and two tickets to the, Purple Rain tribute show. I watch the ring spinning on the table; the metal turned my finger green. I slam my hand down, It's five o'clock, Dov shift ended a half hour ago. I look around the bar it's been just me and the day drinkers for hours. After sending my email, I went home and had a melt down over what I was going to wear. I was between sweat pants and khaki cargo shorts, I wanted to send the message that I could not be bothered with the thought of dressing up for him. The sweats made me feel fat and the cargo shorts made me look shorter so I decided on red boots, jeans, and one of Gail's loose sweaters.

I created a mental script in my head of all the most positive outcomes that can occur tonight. Dov can be happy to see me, and agree to a divorce based on the impulsive nature of our courtship. Best case scenario he keeps our marriage a secret and my world continues to be the happiest place on earth second to Disneyland. I am also ready for a worse case scenario where Dov is angry with me and pours the drink I offered to buy him over my head. I check the time on my phone, no matter what the outcome I'm about to rekindle my buried youth. I signal to my waitress that I need another drink, and send a text to Gail, _I'll be home later._

I am drinking a red-headed slut, it felt appropriate in a self damning sort of way. I take the straw out and chug the rest back, "Chloe?" I hear him before I see him. I spit the ice I have in my mouth back into my glass and spring to my feet,"DOV!" I pull him into a hug, surprisingly he hugs me back. I rush him with a flurry of questions but give him no time to answer any them. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a blue flannel shirt, and old spice cologne. It throws my nose off because Gail wears Old Spice deodorant, it's a smell I equate with her. He takes off his jacket and settles into the booth opposite of me. We sit silently basking in each other's presence, Dov has an ageless face, his build is only slightly older then his face.

He smiles at me. I smile back at him. We dumbly smile at each other until the waitress comes by to take our order. He orders a Washington Apple, I tell her to make it two because I can't get myself to say, red-headed slut in front of him.

I nearly stop breathing when he knocks on the table and says, "Honey, I'm home." He then asks if that was too soon or if he should wait for our silver anniversary.

"Shut up," I want to be bold but I barely manage a whisper.

"SOOOOOO..." He starts. "I didn't know you were Canadian."

"I'm pretty sure I told you..." After we got married we tried to get to know each other so there was a lot of talking during sex. I massage my temples, I can see why Gail hates it when I talk during sex.

"Why are you here Epstein? "

He gives me a quizzical look, "I got an email. Thought it might be from this girl I work with..."

"Gail's GAY!" I jump up nearly causing our approaching waitress to drop our drinks. She hands me my Washington Apple, it taste like an apple flavored jolly rancher. I take reprieve in chugging it.

"Yeah, I know" He says softly, "We have good banter."

I drop my head into my hands if we were truly married I would have a full head of grey hair.

"Don't you want to know, how I know your training officer?"

He looks around suspiciously as if the room is full of informants. "What do you want Chloe?"

It's time for me to confess which comes as no relief to me. "Frank's my stepfather, Gail's my Girlfriend, and I'm a cop at Division 15."

I signal to the waitress to bring us another round as Dov stares at me speechless.

"What the fuck Chloe! Is this a sick joke?" I assure him it is not and continue on, "I need two things from you, confidentiality and a divorce."

He leans forward, "Okay," he says quietly, "but I've got some conditions."

For the second time within the last forty-eight hours I find myself suffering from heart sickness. I have to nip whatever power he thinks he has in the butt, so like a mob boss I threaten him with the power of Frank. I lean in forcing him to make eye contact with me, "if you say anything I will have you fired."

"If you have me fired I'll never grant you a divorce," He counters.

"Dov, I'm in a serious relationship and this." I wave between us."This thing we have it's adolescent bullshit. So don't be a creepy Aaron Carter clinger and hold onto the past. Lizzie McGuire grew up! She's married!"

I watch him signal the waitress whose passing out score cards. And I realize it's trivia night. _SHIT. _As he is reading over the scorecard he tells me to think of a team name.

"Dov, it's not a game it's my life!"

He glares at me, "were playing couples trivia! You owe me this!"

"How about the divorced?" I offer as a team name.

"How about the Aqueducts, it's a great and noble water system."

"Dov!" I reach across the table and grab the score card. "Please, this is serious."

"Chloe, your my wife!" When he says this I literally clamp my bar napkin over his mouth

"Please shut up!" I feel my eyes tear up." I hate that I cry so easily.

He gives me a curt nod and I remove the napkin. He goes back to the scorecard and jots down our names, "what's your last name Mrs. Epstein?"

"Price." I say cringing at his humor.

"Gail's is a Peck. Soooo... If you were to get married then your initials would be, C- Pee-Pee." I shoot him a glare but it only makes him laugh harder.

"What would it take for you to grant me a divorce in confidence?"

"What do you mean by confidence? Are you like extremely sure of yourself?" I can't tell if he is ignorant or playing a complex mind game.

"It means getting an annulment or divorce without telling Gail."

He picks up my wedding band and tries it on his pinkie finger. "Then what happens Chloe?"

I tell him I'm marrying Gail, and he jokes about being invited to the wedding. "You'll probably be forced to either attend it or work it." I say tired of being abused by his humor.

"Wow, then I guess I should thank Gail for getting you off my hands. Someone should tell her she's marrying a real class-act."

"Ass-hole..." I hiss.

"Bitch." He sneers.

I expand on the wedding he will be forced to attend. "I'll have everything I ever wanted which is..."

"...A fairytale," he finishes for me. "Your all about the ceremony but I don't think you have what it takes to stay."

"That's your opinion, Dov"

"I'm sorry I can only draw from my experience of being married to you. You left me in a dirty Hotel without my cellphone and wallet."

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? IM FUCKING SORRY!" I look around and notice the bar is considerably more crowded then it was moments ago.

The first people to arrive for trivia night are Chris and Marlo, thankfully they order some beers and go straight to the pool table. Kenly and Lisa, arrive together they've been attached at hip ever since our first practice. later on, Andy McNally shows up with Traci and Steve, she asks me if I want to join her team for trivia. Dov picks up our scorecard and makes a show of telling her that were a team.

"Hey Chloe, thought you were sicky?" Andy says in a baby voice that no grown woman should ever use.

Dov tells Andy he invited me here to go over protocol, "I would ask Gail but she might just cut me if I get it wrong again."

McNally rolls her eyes at him, and turns to me. "Yeah, sometimes you just need a sick day."

Sometimes I truly question the animosity between Gail and Andy. I have never had a bad encounter with Andy, which makes me question whether it's something that Gail has embellished. She always telling me about her lonely childhood which may attribute to some of her more grandiose stories, or Gail happenings as I like to call them.

"Better not let Gail find out you got a new partner." Andy winks at me and turns to ask Dov a question about work. When she leaves Dov tells me his first condition. I have to stay for trivia night and make an avid effort to win.

Jane Luck shows up and goes around asking people if she can join their trivia teams. She threw a hissy fit the last time she lost, and knocked over a table now no one wants her on their team. She knows I will turn her down, so she makes a point of asking Dov to join our team. I pantomime to him a solid "no," and he informs her that our team is full. She calls him a cocksucker, and just as things are about to get abrasive, Lisa asks Jane to join her team. Luck agrees but warns Lisa, that just because she's on her team doesn't mean she's down for a threesome. Dov asks me how I know them so I start telling him about the Mermaid Mounds, and the now legendary fight between Luck and Lisa.

I catch a shift in his eyes that reaches something just beyond me. I shrink down and follow his line of vision, and see Gail has just entered the bar. The sight of her literally takes my breath away; she's wearing the leather jacket I bought her for christmas, black boots, and navy skinny jeans. She's a handsome woman. I turn back to Dov with new motivation to broker an understanding between us.

"What will it take for you to keep your pie hole shut?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "I want you to have to sex with me."

"Fuck, to-the-no! The Chloe express is not open to the Dov train."

He holds up the tinsel ring for me to see."Chloe, how would you rate our time together?"

"DOV!" I groan and look to Gail who has a shot of tequila and a beer. "Just so you know My girlfriend, a.k.a, your boss is going to kick your ass..."

"...I have always wanted to get feedback from you because you were my first."

"Oh my god Dov! SHUT UP!" Gail sees me and waves. I feel my throat going dry and my body physically becoming dizzy.

"I just want to know what I did right Chloe," he continues.

"Musky" It's the only word that I can think of, "Sex with you is Musky." I say plastering on a smile for Gail whose approaching our table.

As he is about to say something else, I stop Gail with a passionate kiss and the bar erupts in cheers led by my fellow Mermaids.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" I ask Gail who motions for everyone to settle down.

She hands me her beer because giving me the first sip is something she always does. "How are you feeling?"

I take a swig of her drink and pass it back, " better now that you're here." She gives me another kiss.

"You guys are so hot." I hear Dov comment.

"Thank you Douglas, but I will taser your balls if you continue staring," Gail snaps, she can be a poet with words.

"My name is not Douglas!" He yells.

"Don't know, don't care." Gail says him, and looks at me. "I'm glad your feeling better."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Waiting for someone," She says casually.

I arch my eyebrow,"Really is it someone, or someone, someone?"

She graces me with a half-smile and points over to the door where Holly has just entered, "that's my someone."

Holly is wearing black leggings, pointed black heels, and an open top that exposes her cleavage. She smiles at Gail, who calls her over to join us. As Holly makes her way across the bar every man and woman takes a moment to stare at her ample breast. They look like something you would find on a Venetian vase, showcased in a museum exhibit on ancient erotic art. Lisa rushes up to Holly and begins giving anyone who will listen a play by-play of her augmentation procedure. She sends us a mortified look as a group of male cops begin circling around her like vultures to a dead body. Gail takes a shot of her tequila and goes to save Holly.

"So is the forensic doctor single," Dov asks.

"She's GAY!" I yell at Dov, who mutters something about the water being spiked. "One look at you is enough to turn a woman." I revel in the panic that seeps across his face, the man's weakness is definitely his prowess.

The game of trivia is by no means challenging, but it is six rounds long which makes it an alcoholic marathon. The questions are all either sports related or based on popular culture. Dov and Holly are in a nerd off for the lead, while Gail is chipping away at Dov's mentality. In round four Gail turned the trivia match into a drinking game so now when someone gets a question wrong they have to take a shot of house Tequila. I know she specifically chose the house brand to make it diabolically harder to stomach. If she ever gets promoted to detective she will definitely be the cliche bad cop interrogator. The game in the sixth round has become heated, Dov and I have moved to a table across from Gail and Holly. The bottle of tequila is sitting on a chair between us, and everyone in the bar has circled up to watch the game. We missed the last question, which was 'N_ame the Third Most Winning Team in NHL History.'_ I have stopped providing answers and started taking shots in Dov's place since he's a better match against Holly's nerd knowledge. I can tell by the glazed over look in Gail's eyes that she's going to have a bad hangover tomorrow, Holly is completely drunk yet somehow still functioning. I catch Gail glancing at Holly's boobs and find myself staring at them as well. Were not the only one's Kenly's been looking, followed by Luck, Traci, Steve, Andy, Lisa, Marlo, and Chris. It's like a drunk domino effect, and though part of me wants to compare it to women whose periods get synced, I know that would be inaccurate.

"Come on Douglas that was an easy one." Lisa taunts.

I reach across the table to pour a shot but Gail stops me. " No Chloe, I want to see him fall under the table after I win." She hands him the bottle and I warn him not to do it. He sneers at me and makes a wager with Gail, that If the mighty Aqueducts win she has to get his name tattooed on her.

"I'll tattoo it on my ass-hole. But if I win you have to put peck on your pecker," she says with Holly cheering her on. The energy in the bar erupts as people begin making their bets, Gail and Dov shake over it.

Dov pours himself another shot as the waitress reads the last question. It's a Disney question that is near to my heart. I look at Gail whose whispering the answer in Holly's ear.

The question is..._ Name the two songs performed by Sebastian the crab, from Disney's The Little Mermaid._ I give Dov the answers which he immediately shouts out,"Under the Sea, and Kiss that Girl!" People begin clapping for our team and Dov tells Gail to prepare her ass-hole.

"Just one second!" Holly shouts over the voices in the room, "Their answer is incorrect. The correct answer is Under the Sea and Kiss THE Girl! Go fuck yourself Douglas" Holly shouts making gun fingers at Dov and myself. The waitress overseeing the game takes a moment to reference google and confirms that the song is in fact, Kiss the Girl.

Dov buries his head in his arms as Gail gloats about the tattoo he's got coming. "I want you to get it in Pink," she tells him.

"Bite me Casper!"

"Don't be such a sore loser. You lost because your a loser and losers, lose."

"Gail!" I peel her away from Dov before he can say anything that may compromise me. "Let's Go!" I grab her by the nape of her sweater and pull her toward the door. Dov makes a joke about Gail being whipped and it catches on with Tweedle-dee and Twiddle-dumb, also know as Lisa and Luck. Holly helps me by gathering Gail's coat and purse. Things get a little pushy between us as she leans over me to shout out more obscenities to Dov.

Once were outside and I have Gail's undivided attention she halts. "We just won free drinks."

"Stop being a jerk to Dov. He's your trainee not your whipping boy!" I say helping her into her coat.

She tentatively asks me if she can stay, and I tell her it's time to go. She tells me she wants to stay longer, and we have a drunken argument in the parking lot that results in neither of us going anywhere soon.

I shove past her, "IM NOT YOUR MOTHER GAIL! If you want to stay, then stay!" I begin walking even though the spinning floor is making me nauseous.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me back so hard that I nearly trip over myself. "Your drunk." She says coldly.

"Your drunk," I retort trying to get around her but she blocks me.

"Chloe, were too drunk to leave." Her solution to being drunk is going back inside and drinking more, which means she is more drunk then me. It has already been an emotionally draining day and I am ready for bed.

"I'm staying and so are you," Gail slurs.

"I'm leaving!" She grabs my other wrist and starts asking for a hug. She thinks she's being cute but it's annoying and clingy. When I relent and allow her to hug me, she reaches around into my pocket and pulls out my keys.

"Gail..." I reach for my keys and she holds them up over my head. "GAIL!"

She walks me around the passenger side of the car and opens the door, "Stay here while I get your purse."

Annoyed that she is treating me like a child I make a grab for my keys. We wrestle for them but she quickly gains the upper hand, "You're a fucking cop! You know you can't drive." She pins me against the car crushing the air out of my chest.

I burst into tears, "I wasn't going to drive!"

Gail is a notoriously angry drunk, and it usually comes out in the form of cheap verbal shots. The last stage of her inebriation is cruelty, and I can see it taking over as were fighting. She twist my wrists slightly harder, and digs her knees into me so I can't move; she's like a bull who gets pissed off over seeing the color red.

"Gail, we don't need to drink more."

"Let her go!" It's Holly.

I'm reminded of all the times I caught Gail staring at her boobs tonight and I want to kick her. Holly pulls Gail off me and I smack her upside the head.

From the door of the bar I can hear oohs and aahs coming from people watching our fight. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, GAIL PECK!" I'm overwhelmed with the need to move so I just start walking. In the distance I can hear Gail calling after to me but I don't have words for her.

Dov and I, were a blissfully married couple until the end of the conference. The plan was for me to ditch the church group and stay in Las Vegas, until we had saved enough money to travel. On the eve of our last night together, I left his wallet and his cellphone at the front desk to make it harder for him to follow me. I returned home with new reverence for the saying, "What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas."

"CHLOE! Wait!" I turn around to see Dov running toward me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to impose conditions on you. I was being an asshole. Please, let me buy you a cab home!"

"Dov, your stature has nothing to do with your jealously." He calls a cab company that puts him on hold, and while he's waiting for an attendant he begins telling me about the virtues of table tennis...

* * *

Later that night I have a dream that I'm late for work it feels so real that when I wake up, I think I'm late for work. Then I remember it's Saturday, and I don't have to be at work today. The room is dark and I reach underneath my pillow to check my cellphone, it's four in the morning. I have only been sleeping for a few hours. I feel a warm muskiness all over my body, juxtaposing against the chills caused by my body temperature dropping from the alcohol. I'm not exactly sober, but I'm sober enough to realize the gravity of the situation. I look across and see my bed mate lightly snoring. Gail only snores when she is drunk. Once my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room I look around and start to mentally locate my clothing. My boots, one is under the bed the other is behind the door. My jeans are draped over the rolling chair that is in front of an expensive looking desktop. Gail's sweater has made it safely into the laundry bin, and my purse is on the floor next to the bed. I take a few slow breaths to choke down the vomit that threatens to come up. I wrap my arms around my front giving myself an impromptu hug. I steel my mind and begin counting down from 5...,4...,3...,2...,1.

In one smooth motion I lift the covers just enough to slip out of bed. I grab my jeans, sweater, boots, and change with trembling hands. I grab my purse making sure that my cellphone is on silent. The door creaks as I open it, I stop moving and stand perfectly still for what feels like a half hour. Then I make a dash for it in foreign territory, I run through dark rooms until I come upon a heavy wooden door. I let myself out into the freezing morning and book it down the street running until I feel my panty-less thighs began to chafe. I collapse on the side of the road and begin gagging, for the second time in my life Dov Epstein has manipulated me into having sex with him.

I check my cellphone, I've got a million messages from my family and friends. Though it's clear that I have many people in life who care about me I don't have one person I can call now. The worst part is that I don't even know where I am. When the cab rolled up to Dov's house his credit card wouldn't go through. He had to sneak cash out his grandmother's purse to pay the balance. He said I could sleep in the guest bedroom, and crawled into bed next to me. What started out as drunken spooning evolved into something else as my body responded to the Old Spice. We had drunk people sex, I imagined it was Gail doing me with a strap-on but it was nothing like the quality I'm used too, it wasn't Gail. As I stumble along further I can feel the bile building in my throat. Before falling asleep Dov told me that he would do everything in his power to grant me my secret divorce, I realize now that was me acting out my own adolescent bullshit. I have created an emergency to escape another situation. The bile in my throat finally reaches a climax and I purge hot liquor onto the side of the road. I see a flash of blue and red lights, a cop car cruises by me and parks a hundred feet away. I give chase to it and as I approach I hear the automatic doors unlock. I walk around to the passenger side of the car and peer in, "Chloe Price, you look like you need a ride," Oliver Shaw is my Angel.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I'll continue making edits after posting, it was my goal to get this up ASAP!

Holly Pov. (Takes place the day after chapter 14)

"To our human bodies and to our machines, the Second Law of Thermodynamics, describes how energy eventually and always 'runs down' until it can't be reused for anything except warming the environment (air, rocks, ground, water) around us. In the big picture the sun, would run down to a cold condition of "not-living", if we didn't acquire a fresh dose of concentrated solar energy every day."

Gail straddles my lap. "I need that in layman terms doctor."

"Heat peregrinates from sultry to cold..."

She leads off my glasses and tries them on. "Hey look, I'm a doctor. Blah, blah, blah... Dead people."

Gail evades me when I reach for my eyeglasses, so I tickle her until she threatens to pee herself. She offers me a truce, my glasses for an osculation. She hands me my glasses and I create a show of closing my eyes and puckering my lips. I await for her to make a move, then eagerly peak an eye open.

She reaches into her hair and draws out her hair tie. "A kiss for you," she places her hair tie in my hand and presses it close.

I'm grinning like a dumbfuck, when I feel a cool sensation wrap around my wrist. I hear a 'click' and glance down to see my suspicions confirmed.

Gail has used her handcuffs on me.

* * *

Holly... Holly... Holly... HOLLLLLY!

I clench my eyes shut tighter. "What!"

I discern a count off 5,6,7,8..., and the sound of a poor harmonica playing invades my ears. (Poor harmonica playing for anyone who doesn't know is akin to a metallic feline in heat). I immerse my head deeper into my sofa cushion, but I've already made the mistake of acknowledging their presence.

"Don't you worry H. Stew, I've got just the remedy for you. It's a ditty called, Chloe's Girl. You ready Luckster?" Jane Luck, gives an expeditious toot of the harmonica as Lisa commences to sing, because they are of the same ass-holism, they harmonize beauteously.

"Chloe is a friend

Yeah, you know she's been a good friend of mine

Lately something's changed

And It is not hard to find

Chloe's got herself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching her with those eyes

And she's lovin' her with that body, I just know it.

You know I wish that I had Chloe's girl!

I wish that I had Chloe's girl!

Where can I find her, a woman like that?"

I applaud them as they finish their musical composition with a choreographed bow. "Thank you Lisa, Luck, I think you hold a point somewhere in all that."

"Chloe's the nicest person," Lisa says-

"Yeah, she's like Kate Middleton," Luck points off towards Gail, "and she's, Will."

I feel my face getting flushed, this thing I'm being accused of, it's not something I can even  
verbalize.

"Lisa, just fucking stop alright your being inappropriate!"

"Holly, I believe you might be slightly more inappropriate."

My hands are handcuffed from the night before coercing me to strain against my bloated stomach to sit upright. I peer over my couch and see Gail, whom much like the people of Pompeii, is laying frozen mid-action where the hallway meets the restroom. Despite a laborious effort, her desideratum for slumber won over the desire too pee; Gail was too wasted to make it to the toilet.

I can sense myself getting flushed as I grasp that I am in-fact handcuffed and Gail is well, undressed.

"Gail and I didn't do anything last night. And by 'anything,' I mean sex. She just handcuffed me that's all..."

"Why is she naked?" Luck asks.

I shrug. "Don't know maybe she got hot."

Lisa picks up a sofa cushion and smacks me over the head. "That is such bullshit!"

"Why does it always have to be Gail?" Luck whines. "You do know I'm single ready to mingle."

Lisa nods along with Luck, "She's very eligible."

"Ladies, Gail is just my friend."

Lisa dramatically clears her throat. "Stewart, the only friends you have are the ones you want to sleep with."

I manage to hoist up a cushion using just my right shoulder, the key to the handcuffs is definitely not under there.

"It's not like that with Gail..."

"No it's worse you wore your boobs to trivia."

Luck shoots me thumbs up. "You have excellent boobs."

"Lisa, your constantly bugging me to show them off."

"Holly babe, sometimes when I'm at the bookstore. I sometimes, pick up tentacle porn. It's a fetish form of Japanese manga, with tentacle monsters that have sex with- Yah, I don't know why I do it...It just happens. That said, I never buy it because- well, it's tentacle porn. But Gail, she's kinda of like your manga porn- doesn't have to be tentacles, but-"

"Don't fuck Gail," Luck summarizes.

I turn to Luck whose less-then sane, and maybe that is where I am right now.

"Look ladies, Gail's expects to impart her last name onto whomever becomes her Peck-wife and that's not my style."

"You promise," Lisa asks.

"Yes!" I cross a finger over my heart. Luck hops onto the love seat next to me while Lisa drapes herself over of us. We glance over the couch at Gail whose made a sizable pool of drool in my carpeting.

"Now let's be good Mermaid sisters, and find the key to these cuffs."

At my advise Luck goes to the kitchen to get Gail some grape flavored pedialyte and toast. Lisa commences probing the living room for the key as I give her a play-by-play of last night. I explain to her that after Chloe took off with Epstein, (who in my book still has a dick tattoo coming his way). Gail was too intoxicated to drive so I brought her back to my apartment and tried to give her water. She went a little crazy and handcuffed my hands together. I was in a state of disorientation over what to do and fell asleep on the love seat.

"I'm sorry I suspected you of foul practice." Lisa says, from where she is searching on her hands and knees, "I like having friends, they're going to hate us if we fuck up their lives with drama."

Lisa is unable to find the key so I suggest she, pokes peck awake. Rousing Gail is a task, she declines to drink the pedialyte because it's grape flavored, and ignores my pleas to hydrate. It's just after making a empty threat to hook her up to I.V. fluids, does she respond with any concern. She cracks an eye open and I can tell by her dazed expression that she might need to puke. I call Luck who takes her to the toilet where she passes out dry heaving.

Having zero fortune finding the key to the handcuffs we decide to defer our search and go to breakfast. With my hand's bound I have constrained mobility so Lisa helps me brush my teeth. She does a sloppy job which irks me. I give the job of combing my hair to, Jane Luck who thoughtfully pulls my hair out of my face. I lend Gail a pair of sweats, since I have not done laundry she is reduced to wearing a shirt that says, 'Mars is still a planet.'

Gail helps me into the back seat of my car albeit, she is as gentle as possible, a part of me feels like I'm under arrest. Lisa turns the car on and the radio immediately plays the Vitamin String Quartet's version of "Sail." I spy Lisa's hand shift over the dial as she debates whether to change it, but 'Sail' is a badass piece of music, and because Lisa has good taste she turns it up. The drive is tranquil with Luck riding shotgun, and Gail gazing mysteriously out the window. I'm the odd man out, seated in juxtaposed discontent with my arms wretchedly behind my back. Earlier, Lisa helped me use the restroom, but at this point I have yet to poo and quite frankly, I would be mortified if someone had to aid me with that.

We go to a diner that has all you can drink Sangria on their brunch menu, but the service is awful, and by the time were seated the deal has ended. The group orders pancakes, a couple sides of eggs, and community hash browns, (it's the type of place that does those well). I order a protein shake opting out of the idea of having to relay on my friends to cut my food and feed me.

"So, on a scale one thru ten how much trouble do you think I'm in?" There is a communal silence as no one rushes to answer Gail's question.

"Ten being like to a baby bird who falls out of their nest?" Lisa asks.

"Sure."

"Well you did get handsy. And you got mad..."

"Like a She-hulk," Luck integrates.

Gail sinks into our side of the booth. "Okay, I get it."

"You did drunk text her a bunch of times...SOOO maybe you apologized?"

"I get it Lisa! Thank you." Gail rubs her face with her fingers. "I fucked up with her." She looks at me, "and I fucked up with you. I'm sorry."

The waitress arrives with a tray of pancakes and begins distributing them around the table. I smile meekly at Gail, it pains me to have no words of comfort for her.

We eat our breakfast in silence, Gail dips a piece of her pancakes in maple syrup and feeds me with her fork. As she does this syrup dribbles on my chin, she reaches out and wipes it away with her thumb.

"Delicious?" she asks, I nod exuberantly at her. She offers me more but I decline as I'm reminded of the accusations made of me earlier

"You know who would have a copy of the key?" Luck expresses, with her mouth full of pancake and eggs. "Mama Peck."

We all look to Gail who takes a moment to chew her food. "Yeah she would." She takes a sip of her water, "it would be in her office."

"Police headquarters!" I can literally see the shenanigans evolving in Lisa's mind. "I bet there'll be lots of security cameras, sentinels..."

"Her home office." Gail says dispelling Lisa's dreams of a co-op operation.

Gail doles out her phone and dials her mother. "Good morning mother, I have a friend who needs to get out of some handcuffs..." She pulls the phone away from her ear, and our table is flooded with the distant sound of Elaine's squabbling.

"Mom, say hi to the girls." She holds the phone out and we shout our greetings to Elaine who tells Gail to take her off speakerphone.

"Your not on speakerphone mother."

"Tell her were practicing our softball," Lisa adds.

The rest of their conversation is comprised of, condescending compliance's on Gail's side of the phone. She rolls her eyes, massages the middle of her forehead, then let's out a loud sigh, and determinately hangs up the phone.

"My mom said that if we want the key, we have to head over now. She's about to start a private kickboxing lesson, and she's got church so..."

"We should go!" I say, scooting out of the booth.

Gail offers to pay for me since I didn't bring my wallet due to circumstances, but Lisa takes the bill and pays for all of us.

"Ladies, I get paid copious amounts of money to play with boobs for a living. Please let me give something back to society."

"You've got the real Luck." Luck, tells her. "I wish someone would've inspired me to become a boob doctor."

" How about on your next day off you come and observe a procedure?"

"Wow, you can do that!"

"It's called private practice. We can even Botox stuff if you want."

"Yeah, I definitely want to look smiley for the Police charity ball."

Luck puts her sweater over my handcuffs so I don't draw attention to us while were walking. We step out of the diner and head through the crowded parking lot to my little car. Gail once again helps me into the backseat of my car, being as gentle as possible when fastening my safety belt.

"Thanks." I flash her a smile.

She grimaces, "For what? I got you into this mess." She climbs in next to me, but doesn't put her seat belt on. I'm about to say something about it, when she lists off directions to her house.

"Hey Peck-face, when is the police charity ball?" Luck asks.

"Next month. You going?"

Luck nods exictedly. "Hell, fucking yes! I love balls."

Lisa shoots me a look through the rearview mirror and we burst into giggles as Luck back tracks.

"That's not what meant, geez, you girls are so immature. Grow up." Hearing these words from Luck only makes us laugh harder. I look over to Gail and see her smiling for the first time today.

"So who you taking to the ball?" Lisa waggles her brows at Luck.

"Well there is this girl...she's kinda like a sexy librarian. Who knew that was my type!"

Lisa gives her a devilish grin. "Would that girl be in this car, at this very moment?"

Luck straightens up in her seat. "Why yes, yes she would."

"Would the ladies' name begin with, H and end with Y?" Lisa asks, making a sharp stop at a red light. She whips her head over her seat. "What do you say Holly sex-face Stewart. Will you do this urban soldier the honor of attending the police ball with her?"

I gaze over at Gail who looks just as caught off guard as I'm feeling.

"I'll be in full uniform which I've been told looks very debonair on me," Luck entices.

"The food should be pretty good." Gail smiles fondly at me. "There'll be dancing, you should work on that."

Luck assures me, she's a great dancer. "If you get tired I'll carry you out, Officer and a Gentlemen style."

"What do you say Stewart, will you lose your police ball virginity to Luck?"

I turn back to Luck whose eyeing me with wild desperation.

"This is not prom, we are not fucking!" She giggles with fist pumping exhilaration as I accept her invitation.

We pull up to the Peck Manor, it's a two storied white house with black French shutters, and a matching black door. The driveway sweeps past the front door, and leads to the side of the house where there is an entrance shaded by a pillared terrace. Gail informs us, they only use the front door for holiday gatherings. We step into a storage room with garbage bags full of sorted recyclables. The room has unfinished wooden shelving loaded with organic cleaning products. Gail shows us a curious opening in the wall that she explains was once a milk drop.

The next room is Elaine's exquisite kitchen, which has grey cabinets covered with reclaimed wooden countertops. This is accented by white subway backsplash tiling, white upper shelving, and simple steel fixtures. The breakfast table is made of the same reclaim wood, and is paired with black upright chairs. I'm most impressed by Elaine's jarring system, She has jarred everything from: spices, sweeteners, bbq spreads, nameless amounts of grains, and any pasta that fits into a jar. The overall esthetic creates an open, airy, space that is both stylish, comfortable, and runs at peak efficiency.

We walk through the dining room which is a huge contrast to the kitchen. Upon stepping into the room, I feel like I have stepped back into the nineteenth forties era. The only light source in the room is a hanging chandelier, Gail informs us that only half the light bulbs are currently working. The dinning room table, and all the matching components wings, chairs, serving tables are made of heavy cherry wood. The walls have creme paper with a decorative chandelier print, that is balanced with a subtle green border to break up the pattern. The floors are all raised, with original flooring that has been refurbished to match the cherry wood. The whole room has a serious vibe to it, Elaine could lead a Canadian coup from her dining room.

"Gail is that you?"

We follow Elaine's voice to the back of the house. There is a long open room with floor to ceiling sliding glass doors. The room is shaded by large Bambo blinds, it's painted key lime green, with jungle green trimmings. The furniture in the room is stained wicker, and there are Christmas lights swooping from the ceiling giving it a tiki style.

Gail opens the slider doors and we find Elaine standing amid her patio; wearing a black turtleneck Danskin jacket, black spandex leggings, and black socks. The woman looks like a ninja fitness, Sith lord. She introduces us to her personal trainer, Oscar a shapely African man wearing khaki army cargo pants and a black wife beater. She immediately begins fussing over Gail's clothing, stating that printed shirts should be banned. She gives us each a hug, as if she birthed each of us from her loins.

She cups Gails cheek, and gives her a quick kiss. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Mom." Elaine combs a hand through Gail's hair. "Doctor Stewart, I see your Gail's handcuffed friend? What type of trouble did my daughter get you into?"

I glance at Gail whose sporting a deer in the head lights expression. "Well Ms. Peck I'm a fan of Houdini and after watching a recent docudrama I decided to make escapism a..."

"...Hobby," Lisa interjects. "We all call her Holly-dini, it's a nickname."

"Right so last night I was working on getting out of handcuffs, but these ones are not like the ones Houdini used."

Elaine raises her hand for me to stop talking. "Doctor Stewart, years on the police force and a life time of raising Gail has made me a superior lie detector. I bet if I called the, 'Penny', I could surmise what debauchery got you tied up last night. Gail dear, please take your friends inside."

We all mutter our thanks to Ms. Peck who chauffeurs us back to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out chilled water with sliced cucumbers, then invites us to sit around the table.

"Gail sweetheart, I have your gluten-free raspberry cookies in the pantry and a fresh batch of lemonade. Please enjoy girls, and now I'm terribly sorry but I absolutely must begin my lesson."

I catch Lisa eyeing, Elaine's derriere as she rushes back outside, consequently so does Gail.

"Do you think Mama Peck wants to adopt a thirty-five year old daughter?"

Gail punches Lisa in the arm. "Stare at my mom like that again and I'll lock you up, and purposely throw away the key."

Gail and I, leave Lisa and Luck snacking on cookies, and head upstairs to Elaine's office. Its a very masculine room with a heavy oak desk and a stiff looking work chair. There is an entire wall dedicated toward ancient dynasties sectioned off by geographical location. Parallel to the wall there is a large archaic map of, the City of Toronto. I step closer to the map, and realize it's not aged but rather hand drawn. I trace my finger over it, and locate the street I live on, along with many other structures on my block.

"My mother is obsessed with the art of Cartography. She's been working on that for years."

"Wow, what a renaissance woman." Gail rolls her eyes like she's heard it all before.

"Your lucky to have her."

"Don't say what you don't know," Gail mutters.

Irked by her sarcasm, I change the subject. "If I were an omnipotent handcuff key where would I be?"

Unable aid her, I watch Gail rifle through her mothers bookshelves. I sit in Elaine's desk chair, and begin analyzing the work space the way I would a crime scene. Sitting atop her desk, she has a magnifying glass, and several writing utensils of varying shapes and sizes. Some of the drawers are locked, but I deduce that Elaine whose so meticulous with detail would not keep something of true value locked in a desk.

I notice, she has three frames on her desk one of her family, an individual of Steve, and one of Gail and Chloe. I'm staring at the desk for signs of a hidden compartment when occurs to me based on everything I've seen today, Elaine is actually quite a sentimental person.

"Gail! The picture frames!" I startle her, and she drops a book on her foot. "Fuck." She hisses. I apologize, and urge her to check the picture frames.

"Just look, and if I'm wrong you can dump all the books you want on my feet."

This appeals to Gail's sadistic side, she holds up a copy of Anna Karenina, that she says has my name on it. She picks the first frame off the desk and pulls apart the velour backing. When she lifts it up, we find a piece of aged parchment, it's Steve's birth certificate. Although, it's not what were looking for I encourage her that were on the right track.

Gail drops Anna Karenina near my feet. "You should wish for better luck, Stewart."

"Actually Gail, I already have the best Luck, and she's taking me to the police ball."

Gail laughs, and pulls off the backing of the next picture. There are two papers folded into the frame, a copy of Elaine's will and the deed to the house.

"Apparently, Steve's getting the house. My mother is giving me her stake in the Peck family- Whatever, this is lame."

I watch her assemble the two picture frames, "Gail, you should check behind your frame."

She shrugs my words off. "Hopefully, it's adoption papers."

"Don't say shit like that. Your mother loves you."

She runs her hand over the picture and release a sigh. "Your right, there could be buried treasure behind this one."

She holds the picture up, and smiles. "This was one of the best days of my life. It was the first time Chloe came over for dinner. We went swimming, Chloe didn't want to get out of the pool, so everyone my mom, dad, Steve, we jumped in."

Her pale fingers delicately undo the latches on the back of the frame and she pulls the frame backing off. Just like the other frames there is a paper folded behind it, Gail looks at me anxiously, as I nod encouragement to her. She unfolds the paper, it's a Nevada State marriage certificate, with the names Dov Esptein, and Chloe Amber Price inscribed at the bottom. I watch as she rereads the paper over again, and note a shift in her demeanor from casual to violent. She moves so suddenly, I jump back from reading over her shoulder. She looks both dazed and forlorn, and I want to immediately apologize To her.

Lisa enters the room holding a small silver pick lock. "Behold the key of all handcuffs in the Toronto area, and perhaps the world. Gail, I'm not going to lie, the second shit hits the fan with the zombies, I'm joining any militia force your mother starts." Lisa forces me against the bookshelf. "Spread Em' Stewart!" She presses my legs apart. "Looks like someone's been a naughty girl." She uses the key to unlock the cuffs.

I rub my irritated wrist and turn back to Gail, who walks out of the room. I chase to her down the stairs, and toward the back of the house where she draws open the sliders doors.

"Mother!"

Elaine delivers a series of combination punches into Alfonso's gloved up hands. "Gail, I'm busy..."

"No it's okay mother, this won't take long. I just want to say that your involvement in my life ends today. Don't call me. Don't speak to me. Just fuck off, forever. That would work best for my schedule."

Elaine halts her lesson. "Gail? What's the matter?" She pulls off her boxing gloves, and slowly reaches out to Gail who looks vicious enough to pounce.

"Don't worry about it. Just finish your lesson."

Lisa, Luck, and myself follow Gail out of the home. She walks up to the car and upon realizing that she does not have the keys, glares at Lisa who runs to the driver's seat. The drive back to my place is awkward, Gail's phone keeps going off with calls from Elaine that she ignores. Lisa and Luck, say their goodbyes in the parking lot and leave me alone with Gail. I accompany her over the short curb line that separates my apartment complex from the Penny. We step into the building and select a booth way in the backrest of the bar. A waitress comes around to take our order. We order appetizers and watch a preseason Maple Leaf game on the big screen.

" I'm sorry I got you involved in this."

She stares off into the distance, nobody does this like Gail, she makes pondering an art.

"You want to talk about?" I venture.

"Nope."

She picks up a curly fry and pounds it in her Ranch dressing. "I don't even know where to start. She left with Epstein last night!"

I reach across the table and grab ahold of her arms before she can pick up anything else.

"Let's go."

"Holly, where should I go? Home to my sketchy girlfriend or to the familial home I just disenfranchised myself from?"

"How about you pay this bill, and I'll give you room and board for the night?"

She steadies my hands in her own. "Your too good for me."

We stop by her car that is still parked from the night before. She grabs her duffle bag, and her follows me to my apartment. The rest of the evening perpetuates into normalcy, Gail helps me gather my clothing and we get a load of laundry going. I make turkey sandwiches for our lunches tomorrow, while Gail straightens the living room. We eat peach sorbet on my couch and I introduce her to, Anthony Bourdain's, "Cook's Tour"on Netflix's.

" I like this show because I've always wanted to travel."

"Are you just saying that Gail, or do you solemnly like this show?"

"I earnestly like this show? Anthony Bourdain, he's authentic you know? Raw."

"Shut up Gail."

We watch a few more episodes until neither one of us can deny the desire for slumber. I give Gail a spare blanket, and head to my bedroom. I never sleep in my bed, compared to the couch it's horribly uncomfortable. I peel off my sheets which I have yet to cleanse from the time, Lisa and Kenly fucked. I leave the sheets on the floor, and throw my body across the surface of my mattress. As I do, part of the frugal Ikea slats fall causing half the mattress to sink to the floor. I roll over and lay on the part of the mattress that can still bare weight. I can't reach the lights from where I'm laying so I opt to sleep with them on.

I awaken hours later, it's too early for me to be up but, I am. I put on my university hoodie and fuzzy slippers, and turn the lights off in my room. I saunter into the restroom where I spend an indiscernible amount of time flossing, it's my go-to activity when I got something bothering me. I ambulate out of the bathroom, and quietly step into the kitchen where I brew a fresh pot of coffee.

Afterward, I head to the living room where Gail is sleeping tranquilly, and step out to pick up my laundry. Since I do not want to disturb Gail, I take the laundry to my bedroom and dump it on my bed. I'm feeling too solicitous to read or watch television, so I busy my hands with folding which encompasses two first for me; the length of time I've spent in my bedroom, and the act of cleaning in my bedroom. I finish folding my apparel and step out of my room to pour myself a cup of coffee. I bump into Gail in the kitchen, she's preparing her own coffee that is black with lots of sugar.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"I packed you a lunch."

"Oh, yeah thanks." She sips her coffee.

"You want breakfast?"

"Naw, I'll probably pick something up on the way to work."

I quirk an eyebrow, "your going in today?"

"Yeah. Holly, it's my job."

"Okay, we'll be safe the." I inelegantly pat her arm.

"Okay, Holly I will."

Gail goes to the bathroom and then moments later has amassed all her things, and is heading for the door. We say our goodbyes. I give her an extra tight hug that she does not return, and watch as she crosses the parking lot toward her car. She waves goodbye one last time, and I shut the door to my apartment. I walk over to my couch and allow my body to sink into the cushions.

* * *

Gail Peck's drama follows me into the week as I find myself thinking about her in every part of my day. I feel lost, hopeful, and incredibly distressed over a predicament that has absolutely nothing to do with me. When I used to feel inundated in school, I would emotionally detach myself from the day, my patients, the world. I was a good, pez dispenser of knowledge. I'm realizing now I was very solitary, perhaps even manic. It's different now that Lisa and I, have people whose lives we have invaded within the last month and a half. I care for them, which is why I can't for the life of me understand Gail, Elaine, and Chloe's action towards each other. I make no effort to contact Gail, and she in turn doesn't messages me, so I have no idea how her week is going. Not surprisingly, I get a text from Elaine informing me that our softball practice is cancelled this week. I wait to hear further information from anyone else whom might know something about Gail and Chloe, but there is no word.

Friday, rolls by and I'm elbow deep in tissue samples when Gail Peck strolls into my lab. She stands at the door doing her unnerving, Edward Cullen routine until I relent in my efforts to finish my samples.

She holds up a brown paper bag. " My trainee took a personal day so... lunch?"

"There's a, 'no-eating' in the lab rule, that is like a thing, but it's kinda of bullshit." I say, buzzing for my intern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've called ahead-"

"…No,no,no, It's fine." I pick up a pink post-it and leave a note for my intern to complete my work. "I was just going to suggest going outside. There's a traffic island where we can picnic it."

"An island Holly?"

I give her a sideways smirk, "it's currently deserted."

She waits for me to change out from my lab coat into my university hoodie. We walk wordlessly out of the lab into the sun-shinning day. I feel my body shudder as I acclimate to the whether, the lab is like a refrigerator compared to the outside.

"So we should probably get another practice in before our first game."

"Gail-"

"Cause, the game is coming up soon."

"Did you talk with Chloe?"

"No."

"What about Dov?"

She scowls, like it taste lamentable to verbalize about him. "I fucking hate that guy."

I put my hand over hers and squeeze it. "But he may have answers that you need."

Her eyes redden, and she looks away.

"I get criticized by everyone and to those people I say sure, Fire away. But this last week I've been wondering, am I suppose to be an optimist about this? Cause, I'm not usually the bigger person. Then I see them, and I know I'm being lied too, and it makes me sick. I feel tension in my chest and I can't calm down. I'm a lot of things but, I'm not bulletproof. When I first got with Chloe I was this closed off person, I was a jackass. And she made me different, I think she made me better. I told myself she was all I needed to be okay. Maybe I'm freaking out too much, but its so damn fishy. Why wouldn't she tell me? She would unless, unless, she's still involved with him. Holly, what happens if she's still involved with him?"

I feel Gail's words, in my bones as I absorb her theory. When it comes to matters of the heart; Gail may think she's alone, but I've been following her like a shadow to her pain. And in turn, she's been warming my life the way a heat source travels to cold.

I scoot closer and wrap my arms around her shoulders, she collapses into my lap. I gently rub circles on her forehead, all the while ignoring the growing knots in my stomach. I watch the cars pass by and think to the world around us, this is me. The woman sitting on a traffic island, comforting her friend, sister, lover...I realize the impression I want to give off is the last one. It's wrong, probably selfish, and maybe even desperate but it's still happening. I absently brush my hand across her hairline, and look down at Gail whose eyes are closed. A tear trespasses across her cheek and I use my thumb to wipe it away.


End file.
